Spin the Bottle
by more-profound-bond
Summary: Highschool AU, Dean's dating Lisa but his feelings change after playing spin the bottle with Cas at a party. Rated T for language. Will update as much as I can, hope you enjoy, reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a High School AU, first one I've written so I hope you enjoy it, starts off with Lisa and Dean, but as the story progresses it will turn Destiel, and some slash eventually I'm sure.**_

_**I'll update it as much as I can, so look out for updates, reviews are always appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

* * *

"Dean! We're over here!" Charlie shouted from across the cafeteria.

Dean spotted his group of friends, laughing and chatting through their lunches; Dean smiled and made his way over.

He took his usual spot in between Lisa and Castiel. He exchanged a head nod with Cas and planted a light kiss on Lisa's lips. As soon as he tore himself from his girlfriend Dean tucked straight into his pie. This heavenly pie was the only thing giving Dean the motivation to get him through his first 4 periods of the day. Double maths and double history had almost tempted him to skip today. The thought of double English made him want to skip the afternoon too, yet the torturous thoughts were pushed all the way to the back of his mind when he took a bite out of this slice of ambrosial delight.

"Hey, would you mind not making those noises when you're sitting that close to us?" Ash remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, do you want us to get you and the pie a room?" That gained a round of laughter from the slightly dysfunctional group.

"Shut up, just cos I can appreciate a good pie when I see one." He retorted back with a grin that lit up the rest of the cafeteria. The group got back into their own conversations, leaving Dean and his pie to it; he placed his arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"Cas, dude did you manage to finish that essay due in for English later? I tried but I couldn't wrap my head around it." Dean knew that Cas would have, he was always the nerd of the group, homework always done on time and he showed an _actual _interest in his subjects. They all admired and envied Cas for this; they could never muster the energy for that amount of dedication to high school.

"Of course I did Dean; I don't see why you would even bother to ask." Cas replied with a glint of amusement in his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm allowed to ask, I thought maybe once the mighty Castiel might have slipped up." The joking in his voice brought laughter between the pair, yet it was cut off with Jo's loud announcement.

"Hey hey hey, everybody listen. Can you all make it to my gathering this Saturday, my mum is out on a date that night and I'm gonna make the most of the opportunity, it doesn't happen often." Her question was answered with a resounding and excited mumbling of yes' from around the group of enthusiastic teens.

Dean grinned at Cas. This would be the first gathering they will have had that included Cas since he transferred to their high school at the beginning of senior year. Cas wouldn't know what had hit him on Sunday.

English was passing quickly for Dean; he was too busy to pay attention to his slightly irate teacher as there were plans for Saturday to be made.

"Mr Winchester! Would you like to voice your conversation to the rest of the class, or will you pay attention from now on?" Mr Jones didn't scare Dean.

"I'll pick option 2 please." He smugly replied which won a hint of a smile from Cas and Bela.

"Anyway. We'll need to get drink; Ellen won't let Jo have too much. She knows what we're like once we start drinking."

"I know." Dean's face crumpled with confusion, his face clearly trying to formulate an idea. When his green eyes lit up and he turned to Cas. "You'd probably be able to get some right? With your dad gone your mom always seems so laidback!"

"Hmm. I have a couple of days, I can probably convince her and she trusts me. What alcohol were you thinking of?"

Dean and Bela both laughed at how casually he talked about it. "We were thinking some beer, and probably some vodka incase beer doesn't and most likely won't do the trick. We'll all pitch in with the money, so don't worry about that man."

"Okay that should be fine; I'll get it ready for Saturday. Don't worry about it."

A surge of relief swept over Dean, he knew Saturday would be a memorable night, Jo's gatherings always were. And with Cas as a new addition to their group it would be even better. He fit in so easily when he transferred. He immediately saw Sammy in this scrawny nerd. He was accepted as one of their own in no time.

The rest of the week flew by in no time, Dean skipped a couple classes here and there, he had Lisa over on Thursday night to watch movies and "snuggle" as she referred to it. They were all excited for the gathering on Saturday, – a break from homework they weren't doing with drink, what could be better?

"I've got the drink guys, my mother was reluctant but eventually she agreed, I guess I have a way with words." Cas told the group with a complacent smile drawn onto his face. It was the Friday lunchtime, and they were all more excited than ever.

Cheers erupted from them all, the sound booming around the cafeteria so much that they were told to quieten down.

"Well done Cas! We knew you'd get it!" Chirped Charlie.

"Yeah well done bud, good going!" Ash added.

Dean nudged Cas in the ribs with a knowing smile, it going to be a good night, he could already feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a High School AU, first one I've written so I hope you enjoy it, starts off with Lisa and Dean, but as the story progresses it will turn Destiel, and some slash eventually I'm sure. **_

_**I'll update it as much as I can, so look out for updates, reviews are always appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

* * *

Dean stared at himself in the mirror; he had on his plaid flannel shirt and best jeans. He always made an effort for his friends. If his dad invited him to anything, which was extremely rare, he would make a half-ass effort, yet his friends were the ones who counted. His sandy hair was slicked up with gel, just the way he always wore it. He was checking himself out with his "blue steel" look, when his phone beeped:

"_Can you still pick me up at 8:30?"_ Cas had text him confirming, he already half-expected this.

"_yeah i'll be leaving in a bit" _He replied checking his watch, it was quarter past 8 and he was ready, he had the little amount of drink his father John would allow him to take, the Impala was ready and waiting in the garage and Cas would probably have been ready to be picked up about 2 hours ago.

He had to pick Lisa up on the way to Cas' so he decided it was time for him to leave.

By the time Lisa actually got out of her house it was 8:45.

"Damnit Lisa, could you not have hurried yourself along a bit, we were meant to pick Cas up 15 minutes ago!" Dean rushed impatiently waiting for her to get in the car.

"Nice to see you too!" She sat in the passenger seat and leant over for a kiss, which Dean eventually complied to. He couldn't stay angry at her for long. The kiss was short and he pulled out of her driveway and sped to Cas' as fast as he could.

"Sorry man, _she_ took her time getting ready, we'll just be fashionably late."

"Its fine Dean, do not worry about it Lisa, you're here now." Cas added on. "And I have the drink."

Dean and Lisa grinned at each other, before Cas got into the backseat of the Impala; they hastily rode to Jo's so that they weren't any later. They were joking about how Lisa needed to work on her timings.

Dean helped Cas bring in all the drink he had managed to get, and they greeted everybody. Music was already blaring and the sight of their friends already slightly tipsy brought a smile to Dean's face.

"Alright guys I'm here now, the party can start!" He roared over the music, everybody cheered and he placed the beer and vodka down on Ellen's dinner table.

At around 10pm, they were all suitably tipsy and they decided to play some party games.

"I vote spin the bottle!" Bela slurred. She smiled as everyone agreed with her.

They all sat in a circle around one of the empty beer bottles, Dean sat with his arm around Lisa's waist and she leant into his shoulder. Everybody seemed to be having a good time and that made Dean happy. Cas also seemed to be enjoying himself and Dean was glad, his first gathering with their group would be a success.

"Okay, so the rules are. One person spins the bottle and whoever it stops and points at; the pair has to kiss for 10 seconds. Then whoever the bottle landed on spins again, ok we got it?" Jo said slightly giggling when she said about the kissing. They all nodded in agreement.

The group were all comfortable around each other and knew this wouldn't be a problem, besides it would be hilarious.

"Ok we got it; I'll spin it first then." Jo was excited and slightly more drunk than the rest of them were.

She spun the bottle a little violently, yet it stopped spinning and eventually landed facing Kevin. She happened to be sitting next to him and she turned with a huge grin drawn onto her face and she leant it for 10 seconds. The pair seemed to be getting a little too into it leaving Meg and Anna to restrain the two from each other.

The game continued for a while until Lisa had landed on Dean. Happily agreeing to the game's rules, Dean leant in gently and kissed his girlfriend with ease, they weren't bothered to stop after 10 seconds yet they eventually broke away from each other.

"Okay! My turn to spin, which one of you lucky fuckers is gonna get a taste of these." Dean grinned as he puckered his lips. Lisa just snorted and slapped his muscled bicep.

Dean spun the bottle and it slowly came to halt. The person it had landed on was none other than Cas, who turned a lovely shade of crimson. Dean gulped but just chortled, this was the first dude on dude kiss of the evening, better make a show. He gave a look to Lisa who just laughed and egged him on; clearly happy it wasn't another girl.

"Come on dude, I promise I'll be gentle." He said as he winked at Cas. Cas' lips curved upwards into a smile as Dean leaned over the bottle into Cas' face, breaking the personal space. As soon as their lips made contact a bolt of electricity sent shivers all the way down Dean's spine. He had never felt this when he had kissed Lisa, this sensation was entirely new to Dean and he didn't know if it was the drink but he liked it. He instinctually brought his hand up and cupped Cas' face as he kissed him, hoping for Cas' lips to part so he could explore his mouth further. But a cough from Bela brought him back down to Earth. They separated and sat back to where they were before, an erupt of cheers came from around the group, Dean just smirked at everyone, yet inside all he longed for was to be back pressing his lips against Cas'. He shook his head to snap himself out of it and beamed at Lisa, who just chuckled along with the group. Dean didn't think it was possible yet Castiel's cheeks blushed an ever deeper shade of red than before. _Maybe he felt something too? No, snap out of it Winchester, you've got Lisa and you're probably more drunk than you think. _But he couldn't.

For the rest of the night Dean replayed the kiss in his head, replayed the feeling he got when their lips touched for the first time, the heavenly feel of Cas' soft lips pushing against his own. He drank more to try and forget it, to convince himself it was only the drink, and he kissed Lisa over and over to try and recreate the same passion he felt with Castiel, yet nothing could match it.

He didn't speak to Cas for the rest of that night, yet he caught his eye multiple times, and each time Cas smiled the blush filled Dean's cheeks faster than he could fill his drink up. _Maybe he __**did**__ feel something?_

Eventually the night led to Dean passing out on Jo's sofa, after staring deep into Castiel's electric eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**High School AU, first one I've written so I hope you enjoy it, starts off with Lisa and Dean, but as the story progresses it will turn Destiel, and some slash eventually I'm sure.**_

_**I'll update it as much as I can, so look out for updates, reviews are always appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

* * *

Dean awoke with a jump as he landed with a thud on Jo's cold floor. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him and he groaned into the hard surface. The cold feel of it soothed his pounding head as he heard some giggling from across the room. He lifted his head to see that he, Cas and Lisa were the only ones left, and the giggles came from his still slightly drunk girlfriend. She never could hold her liquor.

"Shut up." He moaned, holding his head in his hands, he may have _slightly_ overdone it last night.

Seeing Cas hit him with a pang of fresh emotions, his eyes hit him like a tidal wave; they bore deep into Dean's own, filling him with a longing. He quickly averted his eyes and made an attempt to get up without falling over, but to no avail. He stumbled over into Ellen's table before being steadied by Cas' muscular hands and Lisa still trying not to fall herself. As soon as Dean and Cas both noticed his hands on him, they were removed quicker than Dean could blink.

"Okay, I think it's time we leave, before we overstay our welcome. Thanks for having us Ellen, see you tomorrow Jo. Awesome party."

"You're always welcome any time boy, you know that, say hi to your Uncle Bobby for me."

"Yeah, see you in maths bright and early." Jo beamed at him; she knew how to handle a hangover. _She needs to teach me how to do that, it's not natural._

Ellen and Jo grinned at the teens leaving their house, too laidback to care about the mess they had made, and filled with too much love for that boy.

"Come on Dean, you're okay to drive aren't you?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, remind me to pick up some pills on the way home though, not sure how long my head will last."

They all made their way to the Impala still sitting trustily in Jo's driveway.

The car was silent apart from the occasional giggle from Lisa as Dean sat nursing his hangover, remembering events from the previous night. Cas was the first to be dropped off. He didn't look Dean in the eyes for the entire car journey, not since they left Ellen and Jo's. He said a quick bye to them before hastily getting out of the car and rushing towards his own house.

"Jeez, he must be hanging pretty badly, not seen him like that before." Lisa sounded quite worried yet brushed it off.

"Mmm, yeah." Dean couldn't really take in anything she was saying; he was focusing on the skinny little guy trying to get his keys into the lock, his eyes tracing down his back to his ass, before having to snap himself out of it again. "Sorry babe, my head just really hurts." He explained with a forced chuckle that seemed to satisfy her.

"Can't handle your drink, can you sweetie?" She teased ironically.

As he pulled up to her house, she leant into give him a peck. He hesitated but accepted the kiss, yet he felt absolutely nothing. This girl was beautiful and they had been dating for a year however everything he had felt before was no longer there. She looked puzzled at first but put it down to his hangover, she waved goodbye before walking into her own house.

"See you tomorrow, love you!" Dean just nodded and attempted a smile which came out slightly grimaced.

As soon as Dean got home he ran straight through to his bedroom, past Sammy, past John, and slammed himself onto his bed. He moaned into his pillow, he didn't know what it was he was feeling and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

A couple of hours later he realised he had fallen asleep staring at his cell about to text Cas; he had no idea what to say and must have drifted off.

_Get yourself together Winchester, Cas is your friend. Why would you feel scared to text him? _

"_hey man, if your hangover allows it, you wanna come round to mine for a bit?" _He typed it out, but he couldn't bring himself to send it.

He heard a shy knock on his door; he assumed it was Sammy. "Dean, you alright in there?"

"Yeah, come on in Sammy."

"How was last night then?" Sam asked as he came in and sat on the chair facing Dean's bed.

"The same as usual, got drunk and passed out on the couch." Dean tried to stop his face from blushing when he remembered the game of spin the bottle.

"You sure nothing special happened?" Sam's eyes lit up as he saw Dean start to sweat and turn red.

"Go away Sam, nothing happened." Dean really didn't want to end up blurting everything to Sam; he always knows how to get inside Dean's head.

"Come on Dean, you can tell me, anything between you and Lisa?" He inquired with a grin.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, the anxiety of blurting out his feelings started to subside. "No, nothing happened between me and Lisa."

"You sure?" Sam seemed let down.

"Entirely. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam got up and wandered out of Dean's room, leaving his brother some peace and quiet.

"_hey man, if your hangover allows it, you wanna come round to mine for a bit?" _It was still there and typed already, a burst of confidence made Dean send it. _Oh no, no, no, NO. What have I done? What if he finds it weird after what happened? He could barely even look me in th- _

Dean's panicking thoughts were interrupted by his cell beeping, signalling that he had received a text.

"_Sure, could you come pick me up though, my mother's at work and after last night I don't think I could make the walk."_

Dean's head started racing. _Ok he doesn't seem to feel awkward or anything. He must have forgotten about it. We're just gonna hang out._

"_okay, I'll leave in about 10, is that cool with you?" _Once again Dean was left nervously waiting for an answer when his cell beeped again.

"_Yep, see you then." _Relief washed over Dean, followed by another wave of anxiety. _What if he __**does**__ find it awkward and we can't find anything to talk about. _

Dean looked in the mirror and noticed how much of a mess he looked. He ran his hands through his cropped hair and realising he didn't have time to shower, tried to add some gel to stick it up to look half decent. When it wouldn't go how he wanted, he gave up and just ruffled his hands through it. He changed into a black t-shirt and ripped jeans before adding some deodorant. His lack of showering and the mess he saw in the mirror worried him.

_Hopefully Cas won't mind.. maybe Cas doesn't.. what if Cas felt it too- _He stopped his thoughts in their tracks. _What about Lisa? Cas is one of your best friends and you have a girlfriend. You're not gay anyway. You're just gonna hang out. _

With that thought he shouted that he was going to pick Cas up and he'd be back in a bit. Silence followed from the rest of the Winchester household and Dean made his way out to his baby.

The soft purr of the engine calmed Dean's nerves as he waited outside Cas' house, AC/DC blared out from the speakers, which meant he didn't notice Cas come out.

"FUCK!"

"Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Holy fucking shit Cas. You scared the crap outta me." Dean tried to say light-heartedly. He pulled his widest smile at Cas so that he wasn't taken seriously. Cas just returned a laugh.

Dean went to turn the music down, so that he and Cas could talk, yet Cas brushed it off.

"No. Leave it on, I like listening to what you like."

_What the fuck did he mean by that? _He laughed to himself; shotgun really did shut his cakehole. The butterflies in Dean's stomach multiplied quicker than Dean was able to notice their presence. Just feeling Cas beside him scared him. He couldn't think of a thing to say so they sat without speaking, listening to Shoot To Thrill blast out of the ancient car's speakers.

By the time they reached Dean's house again, Cas had looked over at Dean a total of 9 times, and Dean knew. He'd been counting.

They got out of the car and made their way into the house.

"Dad, Cas is here. Sammy stay outta my room, do your homework or something." For some reason that Dean pretended not to know, failing to convince himself, he didn't want to be disturbed with Cas there.

Cas chuckled under his breath at Dean's last remark.

"Fuck off Dean." He made out as Dean slammed his door shut.

They made their way across Dean's room and sat on his bed. Cas sat there casually as he always would, he seemed the same as ever and this made Dean nervous. _Of course he wouldn't feel nervous. He didn't feel anything. To him it was just part of the game. You're so fucking stupid Winchester._

Cas started to talk about this movie that he wanted to see, it was a documentary about WW2.

"At the start it explains how Hitler rose to fame and got into politics..." Dean heard him talking but his voice trailed off inside his mind, all Dean could focus on now was the smooth curve of Cas' lips, upwards as if they went on forever, he always had this smile planted on his face when he spoke about something he was passionate about. _Before_ Dean only noticed it as one of his quirks, yet now it intrigued Dean, it fuelled the fire that was building up inside him.

Cas noticed that Dean wasn't contributing to the one-sided conversation and he cocked his head to the side, as he often did when he was confused. It was another quirk that increased Dean's curiosity in his 'friend'.

"Sorry man, I'm a bit out of it today."

"Its fine, Dean. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No I'm okay, maybe my head will shut up and stop banging so I can hear you too." Dean chuckled. This in turn brought around laughter from the scrawny kid sitting across from him.

After the laughter ebbed, they sat with their backs against the wall, barely inches away from each other when Dean turned and stared straight into his icy blue eyes.

_**Lisa.**__ Fuck, I have a girlfriend what am I doing? Cas doesn't even like you like that. It was the drink. It was the drink? Was it?_

Was he feeling like this because he thought he felt it last night, or was the drink really the creator of this whole mess?

Dean had to find out, and with that thought the fire rose up again, from the pit of his stomach and Cas would be the only one to pull him from it. He closed the small gap in between their lips, just as he had the night before. Cas stiffened his face immediately, before slowly; he started to move his own lips against Dean's.

The electricity was there, even more than it was before, without drink to cloud his mind now. Dean once again brought his hand up to Cas' soft skin and there was no one there to stop them this time. Castiel grew stronger yet gentler, lightly tracing the curves of Dean's lips with his tongue, before Dean did the same to his, prompting Cas to open his mouth. The 10 seconds they had last night had no match against what was happening to Dean now. His mind couldn't comprehend anything except how Cas returned his feelings, how soft and passionate this kiss was. Which is why Dean was startled when Cas suddenly pulled away sitting up straight.

"Oh shit. Shit. Fuck." It wasn't like Cas to swear and that's why he was so stunned when the profanities spewed from his tender, angelic lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a High School AU, first one I've written so I hope you enjoy it, starts off with Lisa and Dean, but as the story progresses it will turn Destiel, and some slash eventually I'm sure. **_

_**I'll update it as much as I can, so look out for updates, reviews are always appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**Sorry this is just a short chapter, I'm working on a longer one at the moment so stay tuned, thank you for the reviews and feedback! It means a lot, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There was no one there, but there was someone in Cas' mind that could stop them.

He forced the name out breathlessly. "Lisa."

Dean flinched at the name. _Lisa. Your girlfriend._ He sat up straight joining Cas. He wanted nothing more than to be joined to his best friend again, yet he couldn't. Dean wasn't an unfaithful person. When he was with somebody, he was with _only _them. Until now that is.

He shook his head trying to clear it.

"I know." He couldn't look Cas in the eye.

"What are you going to do?"

"Fuck, I dunno. This is all so new to me; I don't even know what I'm feeling." He stumbled over his words. "I mean, it's clearly not the drink anymore."

"Well, I've had a crush on you for a while now. And last night when the bottle landed on me. I didn't think it had meant anything to you, till the rest of the night, when you couldn't even look at me without blushing." He smiled when he said the last part.

Dean only blushed. "You've had a crush on me for a while?" He liked the sound of this, and he couldn't control his face lighting up at the news.

"Uh- yes." He looked straight into Dean's energetic eyes.

"Well. I've been with Lisa for a year now." Dean tried to form the sentences the best he could. "And never once have we kissed the way we did last night." He blushed, "and just now." He coughed clearing his throat, "I mean, there's been passion and lust, before we um, you know, but still never how we just did."

Cas looked down, unsure of how to behave after Dean's honesty.

"Before last night I thought I loved Lisa, I never would have um you know, if I didn't think I loved her. Yet when I kissed her last night, and this morning, I just couldn't feel anything. Sure I care about her; she's one of my best friends. But I just don't think I can feel like that about her again."

Cas fumbled over his words, "are you saying you're going to break up with her?"

"Um yeah, I think- uh I think I am. If you wanted to give this a go?"

"I'd love to Dean, I'm the one with the crush remember?" He grinned after what he'd just said.

And with that, Dean leant in for another kiss, a quick, gentle peck, with more passion than he'd had during his entire relationship with Lisa.

_I definitely want to give this a go. _He thought, just as his cell started ringing, flashing "Lisa" across the screen. _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is a High School AU, first one I've written so I hope you enjoy it, starts off with Lisa and Dean, but as the story progresses it will turn Destiel, and some slash eventually I'm sure. **_

_**I'll update it as much as I can, so look out for updates, reviews are always appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**Sorry for the delay with this one, suffered from severe writer's block, hope your enjoy it! I appreciate the feedback I've been getting, it means a lot, gives me the motivation to continue!**

* * *

After that evening with Cas, Dean had been meaning to break up with Lisa. He really had. But it was a month later and they were still a couple, going strong in Lisa's eyes.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I keep meaning to do it, but every time I go to, I just choke. I mean she's still one of my best friends, I just can't deal with the fact that I'm gonna be the one to hurt her."

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, "its fine Dean, I completely understand, you've been dating for a year, and known her a lot longer, it's going to be difficult, I'll be here waiting."

Dean looked down knowing that he didn't deserve Cas _or _Lisa. And he couldn't control himself, staring at this beautiful man before him, a man that was filled with a deeper understanding than Dean could ever comprehend, and he all but attacked Castiel's face, their lips met each other's with a raw passion and yearning for each other. But Cas broke it off all too soon for Dean, they were in an empty class room in school and anybody could walk by. It was a free period but it doesn't mean people weren't about.

"Dean you know I want to be with you, but you need to end it with Lisa first. Like I said I'll be right here waiting for you. I'd wait a thousand years for you Dean; it feels as if I already have."

He stole a quick peck on Cas' lips. "You deserve way better than me man." He stated before smiling and walking out for his next lesson.

At lunch time Cas and Dean sat next to each other, as they usually did, just touching was enough for them. To feel the warmth of the other's skin was enough to get them through, they kept each other going. Yet it still didn't stop Cas' insides boiling whenever he saw them kiss, no matter how many times he had seen it before, somehow it hurt more now.

"Come on babe; let's go get you some pie." Even the fact she gets to call him babe made Cas shake with envy.

Dean complied, letting Lisa pull him up off his seat.

As soon as they returned, Dean's touch on Castiel's arms made him calm down, calmer than he'd ever been before. Dean shot him an "I'm sorry, I'm getting there" look, before he turned back to Lisa.

Cas didn't want to listen in to their conversation, he understood Dean needed time, and he wasn't going to show him how uncomfortable and jealous it made him.

"So, Becky, did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft."

"Erm, what? Surely that must hurt?" Becky sounded disgusted and confused yet intrigued at the same time.

"I know for a fact, that the females were not consulted about that." He stated with a glint in his eyes.

Becky just about died laughing, she was always amused by Cas' random and out of place facts. Dean, who was listening in to the conversation, just smirked. Not letting anyone know he was listening.

Cas was just about to state another when sudden screaming startled practically the entire cafeteria.

"KEVIN! What did I tell you about staring?"

"What the fuck Jo! I wasn't staring at anyone!"

"Don't lie to me, you were ogling Ruby! Close your mouth next time, you'll catch flies."

"Chill out babe! I wasn't _ogling_ anyone; believe me, I only have eyes for you." Kevin attempted to give Jo his best puppy-dog look; they had been dating ever since they kissed at her gathering. Unknown to the rest of the group, he'd stayed over with Jo that night, and they'd kept it secret till last week, when Anna caught them making out in the girls bathroom.

"I don't like conflict." Cas bolted from where he was sitting; they all turned their eyes to where he was making his way out of the door.

Anna made a move to go and follow him, but Dean stopped her. "It's okay, I'll go check he's okay, I'll be back in a bit, stop Jo from killing Kevin please." And with that he made a move to follow Cas out of the cafeteria.

When he eventually caught up with him, he pulled him into the first empty classroom they could find; Cas had tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Cas buddy, talk to me." He used his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"I-I, when I was l-little, my mother and my f-father used to fight a lot." He choked another set of tears back. "They f-fought just before he left." He sunk down against the wall of the room, letting the tears take hold of him.

"It's okay, look you don't need to say anymore, I get it. It's okay Cas, just calm down, no one is fighting here." Dean sunk down with him, his hands still on his face, caressing his smooth skin; comforting him.

"Fighting makes me," he let more tears run down his face "it makes me upset, it's something irrational, it's just happened since he left." His voice broke when he said the last word; he put his face in his hands, letting the tears overflow.

Dean moved around to sit next to Cas; he placed his arm over his shoulder, gently patting his arm, trying to console him. Cas leant into Dean's arm, slowly coming back to him. The tears starting to withhold, making Cas' breathing more regular and his mind more rational.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Dean. It doesn't happen to me often, I just cannot seem to control it when it happens."

It was Deans turn to understand now. "It's fine man, I get it completely, it brings back those memories."

"Thank you Dean, you're a good friend." He looked at Dean, his eyes flitting to the man's plump pink lips, curving up into a smile.

Dean returned the stare, tracing the outline of his defined jaw with his eyes. He inched forward slowly, taking his time. Staring straight into his ocean-like eyes as he did, moving as slow as he possibly could and stopped just before their lips met. He smiled, feeling Cas' warm breath on his face and sensing frustration at his tease. Savouring the heat of the moment, Dean pushed his lips against Cas'. Both forgetting about Lisa for now, Cas let out a small moan, angling his head to move his mouth faster, harder against Dean's. He immediately opened his mouth and when Dean did the same, their tongues battled for dominance as the eagerness built inside both men. Cas let out another moan, this one bigger and more passionate. Feeling the constriction in his pants; he ran his hand through Cas' hair, tugging on the messy black locks.

This went on for the next 5 minutes, before they finally came back down to Earth, realising they were in a school classroom. They leant their foreheads against each other, breathless, cherishing the moment. They stared not only into each other's eyes, but deeper, further, as if travelling around the other's existence, seeing themselves in their souls. When a movement from outside the door shocked them out of the embrace.

By the time they looked up, the figure had gone from the window of the door.

"Fuck fuck fuck."

"Dean, calm down, it could have been anyone, a passer-by. They probably didn't even look in; we might have just seen them as they walked by. Just calm down."

"What if it was Lisa?! What if she came looking to see what was taking us so long? Oh fuck."

"I doubt it, how would she even know where we were."

"Oh shit, even if it was anyone else, it's not like the people in our school would keep this a secret."

"It's probably nothing, look come on, let's just go back to the cafeteria, I'm sure they're all still just watching Jo and Kevin at each other's necks."

"Ok, fuck, we gotta be more careful."

"I agree with you there, Dean." He stood up, giving Dean his hand to help pull him up. Dean wiped off any remaining tears from Cas' cheeks, giving him a swift peck on the lips as they went to walk out of the room.

When they got to the cafeteria, Jo and Lisa weren't there.

"Hey, Cas! You're alive!" Meg exclaimed. "It's a miracle! How are ya Clarence?"

"I'm fine now, thank you Meg."

"Guys, where did Lisa and Jo go?"

Ash piped up. "I dunno, Lisa left a couple minutes after you did, and Jo followed her a bit after. Haven't seen either of them since."

_Fuck she saw. She saw didn't she? Oh shit what have I done? I'm gonna lose her now, she's not gonna even wanna be friends with me. What the fuck have you done Winchester?_

Cas saw how tense this made Dean; he brought his hand around and patted him on the back.

They sat down for the remainder of the lunch break; there was still no sign of Lisa or Jo. Even though everybody got on with their own conversations, Dean just couldn't shake the thought that Lisa had seen them. _I need to break up with her, __**soon.**__It's not fair on her, even if she didn't see us, it's still not right to be with her. _The thoughts raced around Dean's head and he made up his mind. He was going to text her to meet up after school. _The park seems like a good place, that way there can be no yelling, she hates attention from strangers. _

"h_ey lis, will you meet me at the park at around half 3? we gotta talk xx." _He didn't have to wait even 30 seconds before his cell beeped.

"_Yh ok, we do need to talk". Fuck, she knows we need to talk, she definitely saw then, this is it. _

He made sure that the rest of the group weren't paying attention as he showed Cas the texts. "I'll ring you later to let you know what happened, gonna go to maths now, wish me luck."

"Good luck Dean, I hope you and Lisa are both okay."

"Thanks man." He increased the volume of his voice, addressing the whole group. "Okay see you later guys, if Lisa and Jo come back, tell them I said bye."

Maths couldn't have passed slower. To make matters worse, his teacher Mr Berry was old, quiet and boring. The majority of his sentences started with "back in my day". The fact that he can't teach made it worse. Dean's lunch was tossing about in his stomach, flipping and turning like a gymnast preparing for a competition. _You can do it, you just have to calm down, you know what you need to say, and you just have to prepare to deal with the consequences of your actions._

When he finally made it out of the class, Dean rushed out of the school building as quick as his legs could take him. He waited by his baby for Sam to come out, freshmen always came out of lessons early, so he couldn't be too long. And just as Dean got out his cell to text his little brother, he heard his name being called from across the car park.

"Sammy, get your abnormally large self over here, I'm meeting Lisa in the park at half 3. I'm gonna drop you off at home, tell dad where I'm going."

"Ooooh romantic date?" Sam teased. As they got into the car, Dean pulled away from the school as fast as the antique car could manage.

"No actually, quite the opposite, I'm going to, erm, I'm going to break up with her."

The smirk dropped completely from Sam's face. "What? Why the hell are you gonna do that Dean, are you mad?"

"No, I just, I just don't feel right with her anymore, I can't stay with her."

"Oh, erm, do you wanna talk about it? I'm here for you bro, you know that."

"No, its fine, I'll talk to you about it later when I'm home, I'll be fine. Hopefully I'll be able to say the same for her."

"Okay, well good luck."

They sat the rest of the car journey without speaking again, Dean turned the radio up and let "Dead or Alive" blast from the speakers.

Dean reached the park early, and sat on the bench that they usually met at. Playing over what he was going to say in his head.

He was about to call her just as she tapped on his shoulder, eyes red and puffy.

"Lis, hey." Dean said, deciding to ignore the obvious signs of her crying as he needed to get this out.

"Hey Dean."

"Sit down, like I said, we, er, we need to talk."

"I know Dean." As she spoke, tears built up in the corners of her eyes.

_Come on Dean, she obviously knows, spit it out._

"I think tha-"

Yet she interrupted him, tears spilling out over her glossy eyes. "I'm pregnant Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

_**As always, reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**Sorry this is another short one, but I think I managed to include everything I wanted so I didn't feel the need to lengthen it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait, you're what?" Dean shook his head, trying to clear it of everything, trying to comprehend what he'd just been told.

"I'm pregnant Dean, I'm fucking pregnant."

"You're," he gulped, "you're... no, you can't be? Can you?"

"Read the pregnancy test yourself if you want."

"Wh-when did you find out?"

Lisa put her head in her hands, shaking it as if trying to forget. "Today at lunch." Her voice cracked when she said lunch, bringing on another onslaught of tears.

"So that's where you and Jo went?"

She nodded, as the tears fell down her cheeks faster than Niagara. Her coffee coloured eyes tainted red.

"So, erm how are you feeling? Do you feel nauseous or anything?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Can I get you anything? I don't really know what I'm meant to do here." He couldn't stop his thoughts, his head was spinning and they were moving too quick, making him feel dizzy. _Okay pull yourself together, you've got responsibilities now, you need to be there for Lisa, you break it off with Cas. You can't keep going around with him like this if you're girlfriend is expecting your child._ _**My child.**__Oh shit, never mind Lisa, I think __**I'm**__ gonna throw up._

"Course you don't fucking know Dean, how would you?" She let the quiet sobs come out through her arms, making them muffled, yet immediately regretted her words.

"Okay I'm sorry babe it's not your fault. I didn't mean to snap, I just don't know what to do." She apologised.

"Sweetie its okay, you're scared I get it." He looked her in the eyes, "I'm fucking scared and **I** haven't even got someone living inside me." Lisa managed a chuckle.

Hearing her laugh brought an assault of guilt. _This woman is carrying your child yet you've practically cheated. You may have been meaning to break up with her and you may have feelings for Cas, but it's not right. What's more important now is her and your child's health. Oh fuck! What the hell is my dad gonna say? What's Sammy gonna say?_

They stayed there locked in the embrace on the park bench for 10 minutes, not saying a word. Both silently thinking.

_It doesn't matter about your feelings for him, it doesn't matter. It doesn't... It doesn't. You need to forget about it, tell him the situation and break it off. Lisa and this child is what you need to focus on now. You're gonna be the best dad you can be, no matter what. Oh shit I'm getting ahead of myself._ Yet Lisa's voice broke away Dean's thoughts, stopping him from going into panic mode.

"Dean..." Lisa murmured, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah babe?"

"What did you think we needed to talk about?"

"It's not important now." He needed to tell her, he had to be truthful and hope she forgave him, but right now was not the time. "What **is** important is you and our little one in there." He pointed to her stomach. "We'll work and get you through this."

Just as he said that she started crying again, he just hugged her to his chest, trying his best to comfort her without letting his own tears spill over. He wasn't just upset for her, he was upset about Cas. The one person he felt completely and truly right with, and he had to lose him because he wasn't careful enough.

_I wasn't careful enough. Wait? What? _His thoughts suddenly didn't make sense, nothing was fitting together. _What the fuck, okay, calm down._

"Lis..." His tone seemed confused and distant, as if he was trying to work something out.

"Yeah?"

He moved her off of his shoulder, turning her to face him. "We haven't had sex since before your last period."

"Erm what? No I'm pretty sure we have, look, just think about it."

Dean did think, and he knew he was right. "No I am thinking. **You **think. The last time we had sex was the Sunday before Jo's gathering, and I remember you, you know, 'started' that Wednesday. And **we** definitely haven't had sex since you finished." His voice slightly rose as he spoke, his tone becoming less confused but angrier.

She looked deep into the green eyes of the monster. "Erm, I really can't remember." But her face betrayed her, she squinted her eyes as she spoke and she had an apologetic look on her face. Dean had figured it out. Dean **knew**.

He pushed her completely from his touch, "Lisa. What the **fuck** have you done?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**As always, reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**Sorry for not updating as quick as I have before, I've been busy and writer's block sucks ass, nevertheless I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"This is some sort of practical joke right?" Dean tried to laugh, "You're not pregnant and the Punk'd crew are gonna jump out in a minute right? You're actually fucking kidding me." Lisa just sobbed into the sleeves of her jumper.

"It's not a joke Dean, I'm so sorry babe, I'm sorry, I wish I was kidding."

"No, you don't even have the right to apologise to me, you're lucky I'm still even here." _I need to tell her about Cas, I can't sit here as if I haven't done anything._

"Please, it was a drunken mistake and it will never ever happen again. You gotta believe me." Her sobs grew louder, choking her words.

_Telling her can wait, who the fuck does she think she is, 'mistake'. _"Oh it was a drunken mistake, that's fine then isn't it, let me just help you raise ANOTHER DUDE'S KID." The sarcasm came through thick in his voice, shouting the last part.

"SHUT UP DEAN, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT." People had started staring now, looking at the two teenagers screaming at each other, so_ much for no attention from strangers. _

_Fucking screw it, if I don't get it out now I never will, she still has a right to know. "_You wanna know why I said we needed to talk?"

"Oh please Dean, fucking enlighten me."

He started as if to say that he kissed Cas, but the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH CAS." _Holy shit where did that come from? Well no point in going halfway. _"Since I kissed him at the party I felt something I didn't know it was possible to feel, and we've kissed again." Lisa's mouth opened as if she was about to start screaming at him but he silenced her. "I've been meaning to break up with you and this was not how I wanted to do this, every time I tried I couldn't look in your eyes and know I'd be the one to hurt you cos I **thought **you were still my best friend."

"WHAT THE FUCK DEAN?! How can you sit there so self righteous about me cheating **once**, when you've been going behind my back and practically cheating with another **dude**, and may I fucking mention, since when were you gay?"

"IM NOT FUCKING GAY LIS, I dunno what I am; I just know I love Cas." _I love Cas, holy shit._

"I can't fucking believe this, there's no way you can say ANYTHING to me when you've cheated too. At least mine was a fucking **mistake**," her words had an edge to them and that hit Dean, hard.

"I don't give a fuck if it was a mistake, it **happened**. Anyway me and Cas kissed like 3 times in a **month**! That can hardly count as cheating. AND FUCK LISA, YOU WEREN'T EVEN GOING TO TELL ME YOU CHEATED, YOU WERE GONNA LET ME BELIEVE I WAS THE DAD."

"I DIDN'T SEE THE POINT IN RUINING WHAT I **THOUGHT** WE HAD." Dean just shook his head, _I can't fucking believe this, this is absolute bullshit._

"That's the difference between you and me Lis, I could barely live with hurting you after just kissing someone, whereas you were going to let me bring up a child with you, when you **fucked** another guy. You've got yourself into this shit now. I gotta say I'm really sorry for 'cheating' on you. But after what **you **did, we're through." And with that Dean got up from the bench, and walked straight towards his car, ignoring the stares from strangers in the parks, ignoring the calls from Lisa behind him begging him to come back and talk about this, he got straight into his baby and drove.

But instead of driving home, he drove to Cas'. He couldn't go home. He couldn't be alone in a house full of people. Heneeded Cas right now.

When he pulled up outside Cas' driveway, he went to knock on the familiar door. Lone tears had already started rolling down his face, hitting his prominent cheekbones on the way.

It was Cas' mom who answered the door, "Oh hello Dean, Castiel is up in his room, I'm sure yo–," but she noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks, "Erm, Dean, I don't mean to pry but are you okay? You look upset."

"Hello Mrs Novak. Yeah, it's okay I had an argument with my now ex-girlfriend, thanks for asking, I'll just go up and see Cas." He stuttered over the words 'ex-girlfriend', it stung to say.

"Oh I'm sorry, its fine dear, if there's anything I can do just let me know. You're welcome to stay for dinner." Her kindness almost threatened more tears to flood from his eyes, but he restrained them.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"It's quite alright, oh and please call me Jean, I've always hated formalities," she stated with a chuckle before closing the door behind Dean.

Dean made his way up the stairs and into Cas' room, he didn't even think to knock.

Cas was sitting at his desk staring at the door, clearly hearing the conversation from downstairs and expecting Dean.

"Cas..." Dean began, but the tears started pouring from his eyes without permission. Cas immediately made his way over to Dean, wrapping his bony arms around Dean's muscular body. Dean rest his head on Cas' shoulder, before starting to hold back the tears, he always thought crying was weak and he refused to be weak. He didn't need a shoulder to cry on, even if it was Cas' shoulder. He pulled back, wiping the tears from his face and stared at Cas.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Dean nodded and moved over to sit on Cas' bed. "This is gonna be pretty shocking, you ready for this?"

Cas bobbed his head up and down whilst taking his place next to Dean on his bed.

"Well, ok, for starters Lisa is pregnant." Castiel's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yeah, I know right, but the fucked up 'good news' is that it's not mine. She fucking cheated on me, **she cheated**, I mean I know we've kissed a couple of times, but that's as far as it's ever gone, yet she actually had sex with someone else!"

"I'm so sorry Dean, that's awful. Did you-er- tell her about us?" Castiel inquired, the sympathy for Dean apparent in his eyes.

"Well, when I found out she was pregnant I didn't fucking know what to do, I knew I now had to be a good dad to what I thought was my kid so telling her about us kinda went out of the window for the time being. But then I figured the baby wasn't mine when I realised she'd had her period **after** we last had sex, which was before Jo's, I couldn't have sex with her after I realised my feelings for you." Dean shuddered at the memory of professing his love for Cas to Lisa, shaking his head to remove the thought, he couldn't say it now.

_You can't tell him that you love him like this, save it for a special date, a memory where you can look back and remember, you don't want to remember it like this. _

Cas nodded, allowing Dean to continue. "And I got angry and blurted it out, that we'd kissed, that I'd been meaning to break up with her, everything. And she got mad, can you believe it? **She** got mad! I mean I was planning on breaking up with her! And she was gonna let me believe that kid was mine without even telling me she cheated! I just can't fucking believe it."

"It's crazy Dean, but for one thing, she gave you a reason to break up with her without feeling guilty, and two, at least the child isn't yours."

Dean nodded, "you're right you know, I guess she's not the person that I thought she was, I just don't know what to do." He leant his head on Cas' shoulder, trying to stop the tears from cascading his eyes again. Cas shivered at his touch, yet knew this wasn't the time; he needed to be there for Dean. He ran his hand along Dean's cheeks to comfort him, just as Dean had done when he was upset. They remained like this for a long time, neither of them were counting.

"This feels right; this feels like how it should always be, you know?. I just feel **right** when I'm with you Cas."

"I feel the same about you Dean, this is how it **will** always be if you want it to be."

Dean nodded, lacing his hand into Castiel's, embracing the moment.

_I do love Cas. I don't know what I'd do if Cas wasn't here. She still would have cheated on me with that guy and I'd be all alone, but with Cas here I don't hav–. _Dean stopped his thoughts in their tracks and bolted upright.

_If she cheated on me, then __**who**__ did she cheat on me with?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**As always, reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**Sorry again for the delay in posting the chapter, I've been really busy, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dean had stayed over Cas' house that night, not having to worry about school as it was a Friday. He was trying to forget about Lisa and what had happened; he'd confront her about who it was on Monday, but right now he just didn't want to be alone.

"Are you sure it's okay Jean?"

"Of course sweetie, you're welcome here anytime!" Jean's kindness almost killed Dean, as it usually did, he felt more at home there than he did in his own house.

They stayed up late watching old horror films about demons, and Dean held Cas when he got scared. Cas returned the favour by holding Dean if he became upset about Lisa. Even though he tried to hide it, Cas knew.

Dean ended up sleeping in Cas' bed, dismissing the agreement for Dean to sleep on the couch.

"It's getting late man, I should probably go downstairs or I'm gonna fall asleep up here."

"Stay with me Dean." Cas moved into Dean's side, the warmth overwhelming the sandy haired teen.

"But won't your mom be like pissed or something?" He said starting to get up.

"No, she will be fine, trust me." Which seemed to convince Dean; he got back into the bed, pulled the covers over himself and Cas. He settled his toned arm around Castiel's waist, practically cutting himself on Cas' hipbones. He was wearing black cotton bottoms that hung loosely from his frame allowing Dean a clear view.

"I'll always be here for you Dean, I'm glad we can be together now."

"That's the best thing to come out of this whole heap of shit." Cas smirked at his word choices, turning to face Dean. Their faces were inches apart in the dark. The weightlessness of not having a girlfriend made Dean feel as though he were in heaven with his angel. He softly pressed his lips against Cas', feeling the warmth of his breath inside his mouth. Yet this kiss was different to the others they had previously shared, this had passion and affection. This wasn't lust taking over, it was love and Dean knew it. He angled his head and stroked the side of Cas' face. To which Cas responded by running his hands through the sandy brown waves. Their lips fit together perfectly and they started moving their lips faster, feeling the electricity once again pass between them, Dean's tongue lightly traced Cas' lips, making the other man shiver. He started placing kisses along Dean's jaw, up to his ear and down his neck, which caused a small moan to escape from Dean's mouth so he pulled Cas' lips back up to his, wanting more but restraining himself, he wanted to wait. He didn't want to rush into anything, so he pulled back and wrapped his arms all around Cas' body. Cas looked a little disappointed, yet just leant into Dean's chest and let out a sigh of contentment. Dean leaned in and pressed an affectionate kiss to Cas' forehead before falling asleep.

When they woke up, they were entangled by the other's body, their legs entwined and their arms hugged to each other's chest in an innocent embrace.

As they trudged down the stairs, holding hands, the smell of freshly cooked pancakes hit them both like a pleasant slap in the face.

"Mmm, smells good Jean, did you make these?"

"Of course I did, only the best for my two favourite boys."

"You deserve some kinda medal, especially if they taste as good as they smell," he caught sight of the mound of pancakes on the surface, "and look," he added.

"You're too kind Dean, thank you."

"No seriously thank you, these look delicious; I haven't had pancakes for breakfast in years."

Cas just smiled at Dean, seeing how happy he could get over the food in front of him, it made the love he felt for this guy even more overpowering.

The buttery pancakes melted in his mouth, the flavours parading around his mouth, exploding and invigorating his taste buds.

Just as they were about to tuck into seconds, Dean's cell rang.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Hey man, what is it Sammy?"

"Did you forget that we had plans today?"

"Erm, maybe, why? What have we gotta do today?"

"We're meeting Adam at the mall remember? He's treating us to a nutritious lunch of Burger King." The bitchface that Sam was making at the thought of junk food was even apparent over the phone.

"Oh shit yeah, what time? I'll pick you up from Cas' and we'll go straight there."

"I said we'd meet him outside at half 1. So pick me up at like 1, oh and hey, you can bring Cas if you want? He's not met Adam yet right?"

"Erm, sure, I'll ask him, see you at 1." Dean turned to face Cas, who had his head cocked to the side in confusion, and smiled at the sight.

"I forgot, I'm meant to be meeting my brother Adam, well half-brother, at the mall with Sammy, we haven't seen him a while since he left school, you can come if you want?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude on your family meetings Dean."

"But I want you to come." Dean smiled, "it's about time you start to meet my family." Cas looked down, then at his mom who had been listening in.

"Erm, well if my mother says it's okay, and you don't mind, then sure Dean, I'd love to come and meet him."

A vast grin planted itself on Dean's face, forcing one onto Cas' too.

They made their way upstairs after getting permission from Cas' mom, and Dean threw back on the clothes he had from the day before. He had borrowed Cas' ill-fitting clothes to sleep in, the shirt almost ripped because of his muscles and he could barely fit his legs in the trousers. He would have slept in just his boxers but he didn't want to make Cas feel uncomfortable or pressured, so he suffered clothes two sizes too small.

"I'm excited that you get to meet Adam yaknow, I feel like you should start meeting my family given our situation now," Dean pulled Cas' hand inviting him into his arms.

"Of course Dean, I am glad that you **want** me to meet him. Although I'm confused, Adam is a year older than you, but your mother and father were clearly dating at that time. So how is he only your half brother?"

"Well, my dad had occasional flings with women when he went on hunting trips before me and Sammy were born, none of us found out that he had another son till after my mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dean."

"Nah, don't be sorry, I'm grateful my mum never found out, and I got over my dad being a dick a long time ago."

"Well as long as you're okay then I'm excited to meet Adam too."

They reached the mall with a couple of minutes to spare, thanks to Dean's 'reckless driving' as Sam put it.

They walked to Burger King where Adam was waiting outside for them.

"Alright shorty," Sammy greeted Adam who had walked on ahead of Cas and Dean.

"Alright moose," He retorted. Sam and Adam had formed a close friendship over the years, yet Dean and Adam weren't as close as they used to be.

When Dean and Cas finally walked up to them, Adam darted his glance from the two men.

"Hey Adam, this is Castiel."

"Ah right yeah, Castiel, your boy– er yeah your friend." Dean's glance dashed between Cas and Adam, _did he almost call Cas my boyfriend?_

"Yeah, we thought you guys should meet."

"Nice to meet you Cas," he said without even looking at him, "come on, we should eat I'm fucking starving." He had barely made eye contact with Dean throughout this whole exchange, and **how** had he already picked up Cas' nickname too. _I hadn't said it, Cas didn't tell him to call him that and I'm pretty sure Sam didn't either, something's definitely up with him today._

They all ordered their food, thank God they were at a burger joint, Dean knew burgers were Cas' favourite, and Cas stuck to this reputation by ordering the largest burger on the menu. F_or such a scrawny kid he sure can put it away._

They sat down and tucked into their food, but something was off about Adam and Dean couldn't tell what. He would make conversation with Sam more than normal, and he still hadn't looked Dean in the eye.

_Oh well, maybe he's shy cos of Cas, if he's not gonna try, I might as well. _"So how's it all been since you left school? I heard you were working in the garage, right?"

Adam stared into his burger as he spoke, "yeah it's been fine and the garage is pretty good."

_Jeez I can't even get a proper answer out of this kid, what's even going on with him?_

"Oh, and Dean, how's it going with your girlfriend, her name was Lisa right?"

"Yeah, Lisa, but erm, we broke up yesterday actually. She cheated on me with some guy." He didn't mind telling Adam this, he had already rung Sam the night before explaining what had happened. Although he still hadn't got around to telling Sam about him and Cas. _I just gotta wait for the right time,_ he had used to justify it to himself.

As soon as the words were out of Dean's mouth, guilt seared itself into every crevice of Adam's face, paining his expression. Although he immediately tried to hide it, Dean noticed.

"What's up with you today dude, you haven't been yourself."

"No, nothing, I'm fine, I'm sorry to hear that man, do you, erm, know who she cheated with?"

Then it hit Dean like a ton of bricks, why he hadn't seen Adam recently, why he was acting so strange and looked so guilty, how he already knew Cas' nickname, even how he almost called Cas his boyfriend, it all fit together now.

"You fucking sack of shit. It was you wasn't it, IT WAS YOU!"

"What the hell, Dean, Adam hasn't done anything." Sam turned to face Adam who was staring down at his empty plate, his cheeks stained red, but not with embarrassment, with regret. "Have you?"

Adam gulped. Just as Dean was about to shout, Cas calmly got up, effectively silencing him.

Dean eyes followed Cas with confusion, yet he only managed to realise what was happening as Cas' fist made impact with Adam's cheekbone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reviews are great; they really motivate me to keep writing, so they're very much appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter, I've had been busy this week so I've not had a lot of time, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait!**

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Heat of the Moment blared from Dean's phone.

"I gotta remember to turn that fucking alarm off on the weekends," he muttered to himself, groaning at the time, _8am._

He figured that as he was awake he might as well go get some breakfast. His dad was out on a hunting trip this weekend so he wouldn't have to worry about waking him. And Sam had adopted the 'early bird catches the worm' motto from a young age so he would have been up for hours.

"Morning Sammy," he greeted his little brother as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam's face widened in mock horror. "Dean, it's before midday, why the hell are you awake?"

"Forgot to turn my alarm off, bitch. Want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Jerk." He grinned, "sure, pancakes will do."

Dean's lips curved into a slight smile before he went and got the ingredients for the pancakes.

Midway through cracking the eggs, Sam spoke up. "So, erm, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Dean knew he could speak to Sam about anything, but he just couldn't talk about this right now.

"Are you sure? It was pretty rough yesterday." Sam's eyes were weighed down and bagged with worry, he couldn't stand seeing Dean like this, and he couldn't stand the fact that their own brother was the cause.

Dean sighed, looking down and remembering the events of the day before.

* * *

Cas had just punched Adam in the cheek, causing Adam to fall backwards on his chair, bashing his head on the floor. The blow doubled from the impact of the fall. Sam immediately went to Adam; unsure of what was exactly happening, looking at Dean, then at Cas with shock and a hint of fear in his eyes.  
Cas looked at his white-knuckled fist, not really comprehending what he had just done. Yet Dean felt absolutely no sympathy for the boy writhing in pain on the floor.

He walked over to Cas and looked at his fist that had started to bleed. He got the napkins from the table and placed them over Cas' hand. Although, he started to notice other people in the restaurant looking at them, some even came over to see if Adam was okay. That was when Dean realised the manager was walking over to them and he knew Cas would be in big trouble.

"Look after Adam, I'm gonna take Cas outta here before he gets into some serious shit, I'll meet you at the car." And with that, Dean pushed Cas to start moving out of the restaurant, ignoring the shouts from the manager and threats from the public who had been watching.

"Come on dude, pick up the pace a bit." He breathed as he pushed Cas to go faster.

"I'm," he stopped to take a breath, "sorry Dean."

"Its fine, come on let's just get back."

When they got to the Impala, he unlocked the doors and Dean sat in the driver's seat caressing Cas' fist.

He looked down as he spoke, "thank you so much for that back there, it means a lot that you would do that for me."

"You're not mad at me? I just assaulted your brother Dean. I'm so ashamed; I don't know what came over me." Yet Dean looked surprised.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You stood up for me and practically attacked the guy who cheated with my girlfriend, the guy who is **meant** to be my brother, that's not how family act. What you just did, **that** is how family is supposed to act." Cas' face softened and looked less worried.

"You think so?"

"Of course." And Dean leant in, giving him a small peck on the lips, showing his gratitude. He pulled back and looked out of the window. Sam's figure then slammed out of the mall doors, _he's alone thank God_.

When Sam reached the Impala, Dean had released Cas from his grip and was sitting, waiting.

"What the hell was all that about?" The confusion apparent on his face.

"Well you know I told you that Lisa's pregnant and that she cheated on me. Well guess who she cheated on me with."

Sam's face lit up with disbelief as he figured out what Dean was saying. "No fucking way, oh my god."

"Uh huh, that fucking dick got my girlfriend pregnant; clearly he still picked up traits from dad."

"I'm so sorry man, I shoulda clocked him one as well as Cas." He turned to face Cas who was listening intently, "good job on that one, you clearly figured it out better than I did."

* * *

"Hey... Hey Dean?" Sam's face was filled with worry.

"Oh shit." Dean had started balling his fists and in turn crushed the eggs in his palms at the memory.

"Come on dude, sit down, I'll finish the food." Dean did as he was told.

"Thanks Sammy, I appreciate it."

"No problem man, I'm not just annoying and 'nerdy' you know?" Sam smiled and Dean couldn't resist letting out a laugh at his little brother.

Once they had finished eating, Sam went to his room to finish his homework or something, Dean wasn't quite sure.

He went up into his own room and stared at the homework he'd been set over the week. _Ah well, I'm sure I can talk my way out of not doing it. _

Just as he was about to turn the TV on, his cell started ringing. He looked over about to ignore it when he read "Cas" flashing across the screen.

"_Hello Dean." _He chuckled inwardly at how formal Cas always was.

"_Hey man, what's up?"_

"_Nothing is up, I was just bored so I thought I would ring you, is this an inconvenience?"_

"_No dude not at all." _Then a thought struck Dean, "_hey do you wanna come over to mine for a bit? Dad's not home and Sammy's well, you know, being Sammy."_

"_Sure I would like that, would you mind picking me up?"_

"_Yeah that's fine, I'll come now if you want?"_

"_Yes, I'm ready, see you soon. Bye Dean."_

"_See you in a bit Cas."_

Dean smiled to himself, forgetting about Lisa, and the baby, and Adam, because he was going to see the one person who made all of it insignificant.

Dean drove to Cas' in the sun, with the music blaring so loud he thought it would have broken the speakers if his baby wasn't as trusty as she is.

When he pulled up Cas was already waiting outside his house for him, wearing jeans and a snug polo, showing off his lean chest.

He got into the passenger seat and smiled at Dean whose imagination was starting to run wild.

Dean snapped himself out of it and returned the smile. "Hey handsome," he said before leaning forward and surprising Cas with a kiss.

Cas moved his lips against Dean's, welcoming the greeting.

When Dean pulled away, Cas instinctively leaned in, blushing before reciprocating Dean's actions. Dean smiled and started driving home.

They spent the drive in comfortable silence. Cas watched as Dean tapped along to the beat of the classic rock on the steering wheel, and grinned at the image.

Once back at Dean's, they immediately went to get food from the kitchen.

"I'll fix us some sandwiches, then there's some pie leftover in the fridge for afterwards if you fancy it?"

"Of course, that sounds delicious Dean."

Dean rummaged around the kitchen, finding some ham, cheese and lettuce. As he was making the sandwiches, Cas sat at the kitchen table and stared at him intently.

"You're doing that thing again dude."

Cas tilted his head sideways, "what thing?"

Dean chuckled, "you know, where you stare at me as if you're looking right down deep into my fucking soul or something."

"I apologise, I do not realise I do that, if it makes you uncomfortable I'll try and stop."

"Chill out, it's cool. When you do it, it's as if all you see is me. And I like that."

Cas smiled at him, he loved that smile.

Cas' face suddenly turned serious, "Dean, how are you feeling now? After what happened with Adam yesterday."

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas, "erm, I dunno. I mean I'm still so fucking angry at what they've both done to me, but I guess they gave me a reason to end it with Lisa, I get to be with you now." Dean made sure to speak quietly and he made sure Sam wasn't around. He was still waiting for the right moment to tell him about Cas. He wasn't just telling him about a relationship, he was telling him he was **gay**. Dean had denied it at first, but well, he just didn't see women like that anymore, well he didn't see anyone like that anymore, only Cas.

Cas' smile widened, "I'm so glad you're okay. If there's anything you need, let me know."

"Well, I think your fist pounding Adam's face yesterday was enough for now." They both laughed together.

They sat eating lunch, chatting about anything that popped into their heads. Conversation always flowed so easily between them and they didn't have to worry about being disturbed.

Once they had finished eating, they made their way into Dean's room. Dean shut the door behind them and made his way onto his bed. Cas normally followed him, but this time was different. They were actually dating now, and there was nothing to stop them.

Cas stood there awkwardly, playing with his hands before staring down at Dean again. Dean watched him as well, their eyes pierced into each other's skulls. A small smile painted itself on Dean's face. Cas was within touching distance, and so he grabbed Cas' hands and slowly pulled him forwards and down, straddling him.

They continued to stare at each other, before Cas placed his arms around Dean's neck and Dean placed his around Cas' waist. Dean leant in and met his lips with Cas' gently. Softly dancing his tongue along Cas' lips. Cas deepened the kiss, completely comfortable with kissing Dean now, and showing he was ready for more. Dean brushed his lips along Cas' jaw line, nibbling down along his neck. Cas leant back allowing Dean easier access, his touch feeling heavenly. Dean continued before he made his way up. He crashed his lips against Cas' with a force that made the intensity of the kiss even more overwhelming. Cas tangled his fingers of one hand into Dean's hair and caressing his back with the other. Dean moved his hand down and slapped it around Cas' thigh, gripping tight. He slowly moved it towards Cas' crotch causing a moan to release from Cas' lips. His hand lingered where it was and he deepened the kiss even further. Cas moaned again, this time for longer. He was about to start unbuttoning Cas' jeans when he heard a noise.

"Hey, Dean, have you got my–." The door swung open and Sam stopped, staring wide eyed at Cas straddling his brother, his brother who had his hand over Cas' groin. His brother who was now staring back at him, with terror in his lustful eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reviews are great; they really motivate me to keep writing, so they're very much appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**This wasn't where I planned this chapter to end but I kinda didn't want to ruin the moment, so I guess it's a bit short, sorry about that, hope you enjoy it anyways!**

* * *

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Cas hastily crawled off Dean's lap, but was careful to retain discreet contact with him, both of their cheeks crimson.

"Well, I'd say it's not what it looks like, but well, it is." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and entwined his fingers into his own.

"Since when- what- do you like, erm what?"

"Well, this is the reason I broke it off with Lisa on Friday. I'm surprised you didn't notice anyways, we're not exactly the kings of subtlety."

"I had no idea, I just." Sam shook his head, trying to clear it and make sense of what he was seeing. "I'm sorry, I'm just wrapping my head around the idea but if he makes you happy," Sam accidentally glanced down to Dean's crotch, making Dean blush a furious red, "which he clearly does, then I'm happy for you bro. I still love you or whatever; I'll leave you happy campers to it."

"Sammy! Wait–" Sam walked out ignoring his brother with a smile on his face, _lucky Cas,_ he thought as he slammed the door shut behind him.

_Well at least he knows now, and he seems cool with it, might as well not dwell on it._

Dean turned to look Cas in his icy yet warm eyes, "I'm sorry, that must have been embarrassing for you."

"No Dean, just surprising that's all, imagine if he'd come in a couple of minutes later."

Dean smirked, "well, he's not going to come in this time." Dean took Cas' face in his hand once again and passionately met his lips with his own. Their lips fit together perfectly as they always did, and with a weight lifted off of their own shoulders the carelessness of the kiss carried their lips, moving against each other with passion and force. There was nothing that could get in the way now, and they knew it.

Dean once again ran his hand along Cas' thigh, making the teen smile against his lips. But instead of going for the buttons on his jeans, he decided to reveal another part of Cas. He lifted his hand to the shirt Cas was wearing and pulled it up slightly. Cas lifted his arms up, allowing him to remove his shirt. He lifted the shirt up over his head and flung it across his room. Dean's jaw gaped open when he saw the surprisingly muscular body. Cas took the opportunity to catch Dean off guard and kissed his lips, effectively closing them, before they opened to allow his tongue access. Cas reciprocated Dean's actions by tugging on the bottom of Dean's shirt. He ripped it off of him and threw it away from the bed.

Dean knocked Cas backwards with force, making him lie back on the bed. He crawled until he was kneeling above him. He leant down kissing Cas and used the hand not supporting his weight to undo the buttons on Cas' jeans. Cas immediately helped him before wriggling out of them. And Dean easily slipped out of his own pants, requiring no help from a willing Castiel. He resumed kissing Cas on the neck, nibbling wherever he could, and each time made Castiel shiver with pleasure. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and along Dean's back, tracing the curve of his spine. He felt Dean's muscled arms as he supported himself above his body. Dean made his way along Cas' chest, taking the time to take in every definition of the man's skin, every bump and every dip, every piece of seemingly flawless perfection.

Yet, Cas did something that Dean was not expecting, he held onto Dean and rolled them over, still with their lips locked, meaning it was now Cas' turn to kneel over the man. Dean just pulled him in closer, letting Cas lie on top of him, knowing he would easily be able to hold his weight. Dean grabbed Cas' hips, moving them along with his own. Their hips and lips moved in perfect unison against one another. The faster they moved their bodies the faster the electricity grew between them.

Dean flipped Cas back around again so that he was on top, kneeling once again and Dean slid all the way down to Cas' crotch. He looked up at Cas, staring at him in his piercing eyes. And his eyes were all it took to know that Cas was ready, and all it took to know that Dean wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone before. He pulled down Cas' boxers and his eyes widened at what he saw, he stumbled and took a moment to take it in. This was the man he loved, and he was ready for him.

As Dean's head moved up and down, the motion made Cas practically squirm with bliss, nothing had ever made Cas feel this way before and he lay back, taking in the feeling of Dean's lips wrapped around him. He could imagine this feeling good being done by anyone, yet with Dean it felt heavenly. He could feel the excitement building up inside of him, the pleasure increasing, and he wrapped his hands into Dean's short hair, pushing and guiding his head up and down, faster as it built even more. After a short while, Cas came and it barely evenly fazed Dean. He just looked up and smiled at Cas, before making his way back up Cas' chest to kiss him once again.

He pulled his lips away, _no time like the present, get it over with Winchester; I'm sure he's on board; this must be what he wants too._ "You know, after everything that's happened, I've never officially asked you. So, this is it, Castiel Novak, will you be my boyfriend?"

Cas' eyes lit up even more than Dean thought was possible, a smile painted itself onto Cas' face and he nodded, "What would ever make you think you even had to ask?"

Dean crashed their lips together once more, before holding Cas in the most intimate embrace he'd ever had.

* * *

**Think I might have to change the rating of this fic soon if it carries on like this, oh well, we'll see where it goes. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Reviews are great; they really motivate me to keep writing, so they're very much appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**Well, there's not much obvious Destiel action but I'm sure you'll find some if you look hard enough, hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Dean saw Lisa sitting with Jo in their usual spots in the canteen. _I gotta confront her about Adam, but not in front of everyone, I can't deal with much more drama, fuck._

Luckily Dean saw Cas sitting down so he took a seat away from Lisa next to him.

"Hey guys." Lisa glanced up but her eyes shot back down again once she saw who it was.

"Hey bro! Didn't hear from you all weekend!" Kevin chimed.

"I know, I was pretty busy, maybe next weekend." He responded, with a wink.

Just as Kevin was about to reply Lisa got up and bolted out of the canteen. Dean sighed, _so long to no drama. _

They all seemed confused as to why he was sitting and sighing, yet it was Ruby who spoke first. "Dean why are you just sitting there? Go after her!"

_Oh shit right yeah, they don't know anything. _He looked at Cas whose blue pools were filled with worry.

Dean made his way out of the canteen and searched for Lisa. He was about to give up searching when he heard loud sobs coming from the girl's toilets, _for a quiet girl she sure can make a lot of noise._

He was about to walk in when he realised where he was walking into, _oh man up Winchester, its only the girl's toilets, it's not as if it's your first time in there. _He chuckled, remembering back to the time where he and Lisa had got a little busy in there, and by busy, well, they definitely weren't talking.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, when he first got in there what he saw was Lisa staring at her face, covered in tears and mascara.

"Hey, erm, Lis..."

She didn't hear or see him come in, so she jumped at his voice. "Dean," she looked around, "what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Why would you care?"

"Well, I shouldn't after what you did," he could feel himself getting angry thinking about their chat on Friday and what happened at the mall with Adam. Yet he pushed it aside, because she was upset and he's not a dick.

She looked back at herself in the mirror, wiping some mascara off of her face. "Look if you've come in here to shout at me, just leave, I already feel awful enough."

"I haven't come to shout, seriously, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Her voice had a bitter tone running through it.

"Calm down okay look I'm here to help, I obviously still care about you." Lisa's eyes filled and the tears threatened to fall over.

"Seeing you again... I just– I just feel so bad, you know about everything. And it's probably all the fucking hormones and shit."

"Well it was a pretty shitty thing to do... but I'm no saint either I guess."

"Dean you're basically a fucking martyr after what I did, and you know erm _who _I did it with." She looked down, eyes fearful, "I need to tell you."

Dean nodded; he wanted to see where she was going with this, "Go on."

She began to play with her hands, nerves apparent from every visible part of her body. "Okay, well if you don't hate me already, I'm pretty sure you will after this. I slept with, well I er, slept with–"

Dean cut her off; he had to put her out of her misery. It was too painful to watch. "–Adam. Yeah, I know." Her eyes widened and her face conveyed nothing but confusion.

"How did you know that?!"

"Well, I'd forgotten that me and Sammy had planned to meet up with him at the mall on Saturday, but he got what deserved. Cas basically served it up on a plate." His eyes glistened with the thought of his boyfriend pounding into the son of a bitch's face.

"Shit Dean, what did you guys do to him, it was my fault just as much as his."

"It was Cas, when he found out he kinda went Bruce Lee on the sucker."

"Is he okay?!"

"Yeah he's fine, probably just got some huge ass bruise covering his cheek bone right now, never knew Cas could throw a punch like that."

"Well, I guess he deserved it, well I guess I deserve it too." Then she flinched, taking back her words, "but don't get Cas to hit me or anything..."

Dean smirked, "nah I probably won't, don't sleep with Sammy and we'll probably be good." Seeing the crying girl in front of him eased up Dean's hatred of the pair.

"Trust you to make a joke right now." She tried to suppress it but she couldn't help letting out a giggle.

_I think we could make this work, I don't know why I should, maybe for the group, maybe for the baby I dunno, but maybe we could be friends._

"Look Lis, I'm still mad at you for what you guys did, but, I still saw Cas behind your back so it's not as if my conscience is clear either, and I think for the sake of the group, and our sanity, maybe we could try and be friends?"

She smiled, looking visibly relieved. "Yeah, I'd like that. Stress probably isn't good for the little one."

"No shit, oh shit, can I swear around it? Or will that fuck it up? Oh shit."

They both ended up laughing at Dean spewing profanities as if it was his native tongue. "Well if it does, then I'm sure it's well and truly fucked now, thanks Dean."

His voice turned sombre. "Well, that's if you're you keeping it..."

"Yeah, I think I am, I just couldn't do that."

"Well that's pretty admirable. So now we're friends, let's stop the water works and break it to the other guys that we're taking some time apart."

"Oh god, this should be fun."

"You're WHAT?!" Becky's face was a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion.

"We're just gonna go our separate ways and see if we're happier that way." Dean chanced a glance at Cas who was concealing a smile.

"But you guys are so good together!"

"Well, we both think we'd be better with other people, we're still friends though, so this won't be weird."

Charlie defended them, "well, I guess if it will make you guys happier, then we support you!"

"No we most certainly don't! You guys are a pairing made in heaven!"

Dean glanced at Cas again and smiled, "I'm sure there are other pairings formed by angels themselves."

"Dean, you've already got your eye on someone else haven't you?" Meg stated in an accusatory tone.

"No, of course not! We just broke up." He shuffled and stared at his hands, trying his best to sound convincing. "What do you take me for?" He said with a smirk.

"I dunno, but I got my eye on you Winchester."

"Woah, Meg, I'm flattered but I don't go for spawn of the devil." He said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Fuck you." And with that she turned back to Kevin to continue her conversation and the group followed in her footsteps. All apart from Becky who was ranting to Chuck about everything good in her life coming to an end, blah blah blah...

Dean just smiled and took his seat next to Cas. "Hey man, so, its official, me and Lisa are all good and stuff."

"That's good Dean, I'm happy that you and Lisa have put it all aside." He gulped. "Did you tell her about Adam?"

"Yeah, she thought he deserved it too; hold yourself back from doing the same to her though if you can."

"Of course Dean, I would never hurt any of your friends."

"Thanks man, and thanks again for Saturday. Hopefully that douche got the picture not to mess with me again, or my boyfriends gonna be on him quicker than Usain Bolt." Dean froze as soon as the words were out of his mouth, praying that nobody else heard. Yet they did. They all did. They wouldn't pay attention when he wanted them too, but **that** they heard.

"What did you just say?" Meg asked.

"Erm, my friend will be on him."

Becky came close up to his face. "No Dean, you said **boy**friend." She put emphasis on the boy part making Dean shudder at his carelessness. _Nice one Dean, fucking great._

_Well, there's no talking yourself out of this one. _Lisa smirked, thinking about how Dean was gonna handle this.

But Dean decided that if he was gonna do this, then he might as well go all out. He took Cas' hand in his. "Well, there's a couple reasons that Lisa and I broke up, but well," he lifted his and Cas' hands into the air for them all to see. "Cas and I are dating now."

Cas smiled, whereas the rest of the group's jaws dropped to the floor so hard that Dean was surprised that they didn't hit Australia.

"No. Fucking. Way." Jo was the first to speak, she'd known Dean since they were little and had absolutely no doubts about his heterosexuality.

"Yep, we'd felt something since your party. So now you all know, and before you ask, Lisa knows and we're still good."

"No. Fucking. Way." This time the voice came from Ruby.

Dean smiled again, "oh come on guys, you've had like ten seconds to adjust to our new lifestyles, get over it already." They all chuckled.

"Well it's gonna take some getting used to, and I think I speak for us all when I say this, if you guys make each other happy. Then who are we to judge right?"

"Exactly, come on, but we'll keep this between our group for a while right? I'm not sure the rest of the school would be so accepting." Dean shuddered and released Cas' hand, thinking about what the popular kids could do to someone if they found outgossiplike this, or so they'd call it.

"Of course. Cas, Dean, we're happy for you."

"Thanks guys."

Cas finally piped up, "Yes thank you, we both appreciate it. And we're glad that you're so welcoming about it."

Jo spoke up again. "Of course, you guys are our friends and to be honest, it's nothing to do with us who any of us date."

"Exactly, so let's move on from all this lunchtime drama, we're getting just as bad as Crowley's lot right now." Dean said with a smile playing on his lips.

Kevin spoke with feigned horror thick in his voice. "Oh god, never compare us to them, we can deal with your newfound love, but that, that's crossing the line."

Jo mocked disgust. "Definitely, you should wash your mouth out with soap after spilling profanities like that."

"You kiss Clarence with that mouth?" Meg added in, and they all laughed together as if nothing had changed, and it hadn't.

* * *

**There's either gonna be about 1 more chapter or I've got another couple of ideas I could add to the story, we'll see where I feel like going with it! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for all your continued support in your reviews, I appreciate them a lot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**_

**So I decided to use my ideas and continue on with the story, mainly from what was said in the reviews, you guys motivated me to continue so this won't be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Dad?" Dean called out but there was no answer. "Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm in here." He called out from his room.

When Dean got there, Sam was sitting at his desk doing his homework. _What a little nerd, _Dean thought with a chuckle.

"Where's dad?"

"I dunno, probably still at work, he'll be back later." Then Sam looked as if a thought struck him. "Why? Do you need him?"

"Erm well, I was planning on telling him about me and Cas. What do you think?"

Dean had been putting this off for weeks since he had inadvertently told his friends. They had been accepting, yet with his John he knew it would be different. He had always let John down and this would just be another thing to add to the list. He could hear John now, "my son the faggot."He was a constant disappointment to his dad and he knew it, maybe this would be the thing that would push John over the edge.

Sam could see the worry on Dean's face. "Well, you know what dad's like. He's going to find out eventually, I mean you can't keep it from him."

"I know, but, maybe I could? Maybe he'll just never have to find out, I'll just tell him I'm single and that I don't want to settle down, that would hurt him less than this I think."

"No, Dean. Just stop, you can't do that. This is who you are, and he needs to know." _Sammy was always the logical one._ Dean knew their dad had always favoured Sam, yet Sam had never returned the feelings, they fought more than they didn't. Sam obeyed their dad, but he was never willing. Whereas Dean, well Dean. He followed their dad's orders like a soldier, like a willing soldier, and John never saw that. Dean was always the kid in the way, Dean could never do anything right, even when that was all he did.

"Dude, that was the one thing I was hoping you didn't say." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I just can't let him down again."

"If he thinks you've let him down, then he's let **us** down. He can't feel let down for you being who you are, you know? This is you, and if he feels disappointed, then I guess I've been right all along, huh?" Sam chuckled at his joke and nudged Dean in the arm. _I know he's right, that kid is always fucking right. _Dean groaned.

"Fuck you Sammy, you're always right. You think now is the right time though?"

"Now's a better time than any man, and fuck you too. Jerk." Sam replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Bitch. Thanks, well I'll get Cas to come over and we'll tell him when he's home." Dean got up to leave Sam's room then had an afterthought. "You might wanna go out for a bit, it could get bad."

Sam smirked. "What? And leave Cas on his own while you and dad are at each other's throats? I think not."

"God I'm a bad boyfriend, thanks man."

Dean walked out of Sam's room slamming the door behind him, _oh shit, I doubt Cas will even want to come over. I shouldn't have to drag him into this._

When Dean got to his room he chucked himself down on his bed, he lay there for a while with his hands covering his eyes. He didn't even want to think about how the evening was going to turn out.

After a while, he realised his dad would be home soon. Dean sighed, _better ring Cas._

Cas didn't pick up straight away, which made Dean even more nervous, so he was severely on edge when Cas finally picked up. "_Cas, you okay?"_

"_Yes Dean, I'm fine. And you?"_

"_Erm yeah, I was wondering if you could come over later. I think it's time I tell my dad about us."_

"_Sure, I'm free."_

"_See the thing is, my dad probably isn't gonna handle it well, and it's probably gonna get ugly, you sure you wanna come?"_

"_If you need me Dean, I'll be there."_

"_You're the best dude; you need me to pick you up?"_

"_No it's fine, my mother is home, she'll drop me to yours whenever you're ready."_

"_Erm as soon as possible really, is that okay?" _

"_Sure, I'll see you in about ten minutes. Bye Dean."_

"_Bye Cas."_

As soon as Dean hung up he ran straight to Sam's room.

"Fuck Sam, Cas is coming over now. I can't do it, shit I can't do it."

Sam sighed, he knew Dean needed to do this, but Dean also knew better than anyone what their dad was like.

"It's okay bro, you've got this. He needs to know. You've stood up to him before; and think, you've got Cas this time." Sam looked into Dean's eyes and added, "remember what he did to Adam for you, you can do this."

And with that Dean realised how much he needed Cas. "You're right; I guess I'll feel better once he's here."

Dean stayed there, not wanting to leave. "Can I sit in here and wait, I'm so fucking nervous."

"Of course Dean, I've got your back."

"Do you think he'll kick me out?"

"No, of course not! He'll still love you Dean!" Sam had doubts; he knew what John's views were, but he couldn't let Dean know that he was unsure.

"I dunno Sammy, not this time."

And to that Sam had no reply; they sat there in tense silence till there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Cas, I'll get it."

Dean ran down the stairs but when he opened the door, John was standing there.

"Dad?"

"Hey Dean." He said as he walked inside the house, throwing his stuff on the hall floor.

"Why did you knock? Where are your keys?"

"Lost 'em, I'll get another set cut when I get time."

"Erm okay. Well I'll be upstairs."

Just as Dean reached his room he heard another knock at the door, yet this time, John answered it.

"Hey Dea–." Cas was cut off as he saw who had answered the door. "Hello Mr Winchester."

"Hey Cas, Dean's upstairs."

"Thank you." Cas quickly walked past John and went up the stairs faster than Dean had ever known him to move.

Once Cas was inside Dean's room with the door shut, he spoke first. "I take it you haven't told him yet."

Dean shook his head. "He got here about a minute before you did. We better tell him soon though, the longer he's home the more drunk he gets. And I really don't want to tell him once his head is tainted with the shit he drinks."

"Okay, well, it's up to you."

"We'll give it five minutes then go down and talk to him."

Cas nodded and moved to sit next to Dean on his bed. He ran his fingers softly through Dean's hair as Dean rest his head on Cas' shoulder. Cas could tell how scared Dean was and all he really wanted to do was comfort him and stop him from having to do this, yet he knew it was important that Dean went through with it.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"You don't know him Cas, this isn't gonna go down well."

"Well, you've got me and Sam, even if he doesn't take it well."

"I know. I gotta tell you Cas, I've never felt what I feel for you with **anyone **else. When I'm with you, it's as I forget all the shit I've gone through, as if me and you," Dean lifted his head and looked deep into Cas' liquid blue eyes. "As if me and you are the only ones who matter. You make me feel like I can conquer the world as long as you're next to me; you make me feel so invincible yet so vulnerable too. When I see you I feel it in the pit of my stomach, it's like you've left a nice big handprint on my soul, letting everyone know I'm yours. And you know what? I am. I'm yours and you're mine." Cas stared at Dean wide eyed, trying to take in everything he was saying. "I love you Cas. And even if it goes to shit later, I'll still be yours. And that's all that I really care about."

"I love you Dean." And before Dean could even respond, he felt Cas' lips crush against his own. He knew that this wasn't like the others either, this one was stronger than it had ever been before; he wrapped his arms around Cas' neck while Cas threw his arms around Dean's waist. They both leant into the kiss, deepening it. Cas eventually pulled back, and rest his forehead on Dean's. He smiled, feeling Dean's ragged breath on his face. He gave Dean a peck on the lips before he stood up.

"Come on, we better get this over with."

Dean took Cas' hand as he stood up, "there's no way I'd be doing this without you here."

Cas smiled again, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Dad?"

"I'm in here son."

Dean and Cas walked into the living room. Dean sat down, and Cas sat next to him, following his actions.

"How was your day?" _Ease into it; don't throw yourself into the deep end just yet._

"It sucked. Some douchewad came into your uncle Bobby's shop demanding this shit to be done to his car right, so we told him that we couldn't do it today cos we'd need to get the parts." John stopped, waiting for a reaction out of either of the boys.

They both responded with feigned shock. "Right... What did he do?" Dean encouraged.

"Well, he threw a fucking fit about it, saying something about needing it today. So I told him that we didn't have anything to fix it with and he'd have to wait. And then, he got the spanner that was on the work surface threatening to smash the cars if he didn't get his car sorted right there and then." John chuckled. "And well, needless to say I beat the living shit outta the guy, and guess what?"

"What?"

"He didn't get his car fixed."

Dean and Cas both forced laughter as John erupted in his own.

"Well done." _My dad's a fucking psychopath I swear._

"Thanks son, that fucker got what he deserved. Your day was probably shit as usual; you wait till you get outta high school, that's when the fun starts."

"Yep, Latin and maths aren't exactly the best subjects to have in the same day."

"No fucking shit." John laughed, but then his face turned inquisitive. "Hey, where's Lisa been recently? Haven't seen her round here in a while? Hope you didn't do anything stupid."

_This is it, this is your chance. It's now or never, get it over with. _Dean laced his fingers into Cas' and lifted their hands up for John to see, Dean inhaled deeply and he heard Cas' breath hitch. "Well that depends on what you mean by stupid."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Reviews are great; they really motivate me to keep writing, so they're very much appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did!**_

**I didn't plan on writing this chapter just yet, but inspiration hit and so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

John's laughter erupted through the room, piercing Dean's skull. The very sound made him quiver with fear and anxiety.

Dean looked straight into Cas' eyes, searching for some kind of comfort, yet Cas looked even more terrified than Dean was sure he did.

In between laughing, John managed to form a sentence. "You know what? By stupid I didn't mean this, cos this is fucking hilarious son."

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough for this shit. Oh Dean, I knew you were a funny kid, but you surprised me here."

"Dad, I'm not joking, I'm being serious."

John suddenly composed his face. "Okay, Dean stop it now. The joke's over."

"Dad, it was never a fucking joke, me and Cas are together."

Suddenly, John's face took on a hard exterior, his eyebrows leant in over his eyes and he looked colder than Dean had ever seen him before. "Stop it Dean, stop this little act, it's not fair on Cas. I don't find this funny anymore."

"Oh my god, why can't you take me seriously for one fucking second."

"Hey, you mind your fucking language around me, I'm your dad."

Dean's face reciprocated John's, "you're not fucking acting like it right now."

"Oh give it up Dean. You're not gay, now I've had enough of this." John turned away from Dean and Cas; fingers still laced together, and turned the TV on.

"And how would you even know? It's not like you take an interest in my life. I'm the disappointment remember? Now why won't you accept that I'm with Cas? I'm not making a joke, I'm not acting. I'm being serious right now, we're together and that's how it's going to be."

Just as the words fell from Dean's lips, John muted the TV and turned to his son, completely ignoring Cas. "Now you listen here, my son is not, nor will he ever be gay. I will not have you walking around like the queer of Kansas. You got it? Now get the fuck outta my sight. I've had enough of your shit today."

Suddenly Dean was shouting, startling Cas, yet he still gripped onto his hand as if he'd lose himself without his touch. "I fucking love Cas! And you're gonna have to get used it! This is me and I'm not gonna throw away the best thing in my life cos you're a fucking homophobic bastard!"

John's anger grew immediately, filling his entire being, until it was apparent through the red covering his face. "Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that in my own fucking house! You're right Dean, you **were** always the disappointment." John started using his fingers to count, "your grades, your friends, your girlfriend choices. Except I made the mistake of thinking that you had actually found a keeper with Lisa."

"I guess I made the mistake thinking you'd actually accept me and whoever **I** choose to date. Whoever **I **choose to be friends with. Okay maybe I'm not the sharpest tool in the box but that shouldn't matter to you. You should support me in **my** life choices, except you don't, you never have, and I'm now one hundred percent sure that you never will. You're done with my shit? I'm fucking done with **you**."

"Get the fuck out of my sight Dean; you'll never be the man I thought you once could be. You'll always be this stupid little faggot."

"I fucking hate you, maybe I won't be the man you thought I could be, but I'll tell you what, I'll be a thousand times better than him, I don't **want** to be that man!" Dean had tears in his eyes now and all Cas wanted to do was run his hand along the smooth skin on his face, run his fingers through his tousled hair; gently wipe the tears away from his eyes and tell him that it didn't matter what John thought, that all that matters was that nothing could break them apart. But Cas bit his tongue and he kept his composure, for Dean. He kept his hand tightly clenched around Dean's, giving him the only support he could.

"Why the fuck are you still sitting there, leave me the fuck alone, before I beat the shit outta you like I did to the guy at the shop." The tears were overflowing from Dean's eyes now, and he absolutely no control over them, the only thing he had control over was getting out of that room. He dragged Cas along and pulled him up the stairs.

He flung his bedroom door open and he pulled himself into Cas' arms. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and leant his head comfortably on Cas' shoulder, letting the tears spill from his eyes. Cas had to be the one to keep it together and he knew it. Even though the sight of Dean this vulnerable was gut-wrenching to him, yet he knew that if he crumbled, Dean would crumble with him.

He gently stroked Dean along his back and played with his hair, smoothing his fingers through the rough sandy hair. Dean nuzzled his face into Cas' shoulder, tightening his arms around his waist pulling him in closer. Cas' warmth felt sweet in comparison to the ice cold confrontation with John.

"Thank you Cas." Dean murmured into his neck.

Cas titled his head in confusion, and feeling this movement brought a smile to Dean's lips, Cas being Cas was enough. "I don't understand Dean, I didn't do anything."

"You sat there all throughout my dad's abuse; you've held me up when I just wanted to fall down. I'm grateful that you're here, I couldn't have made it through that without you, yet I'm so sorry for the way my dad acted, the things he said. He had no right, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Dean's voice trailed off into more silent sobs. Cas felt the wetness on his neck and lifted Dean's chin up, looking into his despairing green eyes.

Cas leant in and softly pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. This kiss was gentle. It radiated comfort and belonging. Dean knew this was where he was meant to be, in Cas' arms.

"Would you like to sleep at my house tonight Dean?"

"Would your mom mind? I don't want to be a burden, and it's short notice and shit."

"Of course she wouldn't, she loves you Dean." Cas smiled, "not as much as I do though."

"I love you Castiel Novak, more than anything."

The smile grew on Cas' face, "I know."

A knock on the door shocked both of them and they jumped out of the embrace. _Oh shit, what if it's dad? God I can't deal with thi–_

"Dean? Cas? It's me."

_Thank fuck, it's Sammy._ Dean wiped the remaining tears from his face; he couldn't let Sam see how weak he thought he was being. "Come in man."

As soon as Sam walked in he noticed the pain in Dean's eyes. Dean had never been able to fool him about how he was feeling, and this time was no different. "Shit Dean. I heard the conversation. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I guess we knew it was gonna go down like that."

"Sure, but he had no right, the things he said were so out of line." Cas ran his hand down Dean's back, a constant comfort he knew that Dean needed.

"Well, he definitely proved you right Sammy." Sam feigned a slight smile.

"That's not how I wanted it to be proved you know?" Then Sam added as another afterthought. "I'm sorry guys."

"Thank you Sam, Dean couldn't ask for a better brother than you."

"Thanks Cas. So what are you guys gonna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna stay at Cas' tonight, haven't really thought about anything after that."

Sam nodded. "Okay well I guess we can figure something out tomorrow, I'll try and talk to dad, see if I can talk any sense into his narrow minded skull."

"Thanks, well, I think we're gonna leave once I've packed." Sam took that as his cue to leave; he nodded once more and then left, closing the door behind him.

Once Dean had got his stuff, not wanting to suffocate in Cas' clothes again, he said good bye to Sam and he and Cas walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

Dean had planned on making it out without seeing John, yet he came out just as they got to the bottom of the staircase.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" John stood in front of the boys, blocking the door.

"I'm staying at Cas', get outta my way."

"Oh that's funny, another one of your little jokes huh? There's no fucking way."

"I really can't be fucked for your shit right now, get out of my way and we can both carry on with our day."

"My boy isn't staying at his 'boyfriends' house so they can do whatever the fuck it is you do." John spat the words at his son.

Dean tried to push past John, but he wouldn't budge. "My son is **not** a faggot."

"Get a new fucking catchphrase dad." And once he said that, a burst of adrenaline pumped through him and he forced his way past his persistent father, and he dragged Cas out of the front door.

Getting into the Impala, he heard John shout, "Fine, fucking leave. Don't come back till you've come to your fucking senses, Dean!" The disgust thick in his voice.

Dean pulled out of the driveway, tears streaming his cheeks and still holding onto Cas. As if he was drowning and Cas was the only thing keeping him from sinking under.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all your continued support in your reviews, I appreciate them a lot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**_

**So this chapter is dedicated to YellowCar47 for being awesome. Hope you all enjoy it, I didn't plan on this happening really, but I'll guess I can save what was intended for another chapter.**

* * *

"Cas? Sweetie I didn't expect you home for a while–" Jean paused as she noticed Dean's face and his tight grip on her son. "Oh my lord Dean what's happened? Are you okay?" She opened her arms up to welcome him into an embrace, which he gladly accepted. "Tell me about it."

He sobbed into her shoulder, not being able to form a coherent sentence. Since Dean's mother had passed away in a house fire when he was four, he didn't have a maternal figure in his life or someone he could open up to. Because he couldn't open up to John, he was certain about that now.

Knowing Dean wouldn't manage to get it out, Cas spoke for him. "Dean told his father about him and I, and well, it didn't sit well with him."

Concern and anger crinkled across her aging face, she ran her hand up and down Dean's back, gently comforting him. "Oh Dean. I'm so sorry. I can't believe he wouldn't accept his own son for who he is." Then she turned to Castiel. "Did he hurt either of you?"

Cas shook his head. "He threatened to hurt Dean, but we left before anything serious could happen."

"Goodness, Dean, would you like to stay here tonight?"

"I already offered it to him, he's got his sleeping things in his bag, I knew it would be okay with you."

She continued to stroke Dean's back, "that's good, you did the right thing sweetie."

"I know. Thank you. I'll just take Dean's stuff up to my room. I'll be right back."

"Okay." As Cas went upstairs, Dean pulled away from Jean to hold her at arm's length.

"Thank you so much. You've made me feel more accepted than my own dad did."

She looked genuinely upset and touched by this remark. "If I could only knock some sense into that father of yours Dean." The smile that lit up her face was heart-warming. "Lord help me, I would."

Dean's returned the smile, grateful that he had Cas and his mom. "Feel free to, believe me, it's been a long time coming."

She gently shook her head, the smile, still consoling, on her face. "What would you like to eat? It's almost tea time."

"Anything you cook is delicious Jean, I'll be grateful for anything if you're making it."

She chuckled, "Oh Dean, you know how to flatter someone. My son is a lucky boy."

"I'm luckier to have you two in my life." Just as Dean spoke, Cas came down the stairs, worry etched onto his features.

"Dean, what has my mother said?"

"Nothing, let's go up shall we?" Cas nodded and led Dean up the stairs into his room.

Dean walked over and sat on the bed, pulling Cas with him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. And thanks for having such a wonderful mom."

"Well, if it was up to me you would stay here every night."

"One day man, one day." Dean smiled.

Cas, desperately trying to keep Dean's mind off of John yet also wanting to know the answer, brought up a new topic of conversation. "So Dean, I was wondering. Erm, feel free to not answer but, how many people have you had sex with?"

Dean's eyes widened, not expecting this type of question from Cas. _Okay think, it's not as if you just sleep around._ "Erm..."

Cas mistook Dean's hesitation for not wanting to answer the question. He shook his head, "never mind, it's okay. I shouldn't have asked."

"No dude it's fine. I'm just thinking."

This time it was Cas' eyes that widened. "That many?"

"Shhh no it's not like that, usually I just sleep with girls who I'm in relationships with, but I got too drunk at parties a couple of times and well, I don't mean to have one night stands but, they happen. But only a couple times." Dean put on his winning smile, "I promise."

"So how many?"

"Erm, 6." Cas looked visibly relieved. "Hey man, you don't have to look like that. I know I look like a stud," Dean winked, making Cas blush. "But I'm not the player everyone thinks I am."

He smiled, Dean was a sensitive person, but Cas was sure that he was one of the few who got to see this side of Dean.

"I don't think you're a player Dean." He smiled, and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips in response.

"Thank you Cas, you're my guardian angel you know, looking out for me, watching over me." The smile that tugged at Cas' lips grew with every word.

"Guardian angel huh? You know what Dean?" The smile was wider than ever now, "I like the sound of that." He pressed another kiss to Cas' lips, before jumping up.

"I'm glad, come on, let's go watch some TV."

They made their way back downstairs to the smell of cooking lasagne.

"Smells good Jean!"

"Oh Dean, you'll make me blush."

Cas just smirked and pulled Dean down to sit with him on the couch.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"Erm okay, don't judge me. Promise you won't."

"I won't Dean, depending on what it is." Cas winked, and Dean knew that **he** was one of the few who got to see Cas' playful side.

"Okay well, I have this guilty pleasure... you might have heard of it, it's called erm, 'Dr Sexy MD'." Dean bowed his head, avoiding eye contact with Cas who was now grinning and holding back fits of laughter. "Hey shut up! It's a good show!"

"I don't doubt that for a second Dean, so how does macho Dean Winchester end up liking a show like that?" Dean blushed, still not making eye contact.

"Well, I was bunking from school one day and well, day time TV is shit. So I chose the thing that sounded like it would be funniest. But it actually is compelling."

"You're cute when you're passionate, you know that? I think I fall more in love with you with every word that falls out of your mouth."

He mocked embarrassment, to hide his real self-consciousness at being complimented. "Oh Cas, you're making me blush." He winked. "Come on; let's put it on, after thirty minutes you won't be able to tell me you're not sucked in by it." Dean laced his hands into Castiel's as he turned on the show.

Dean was right, after even twenty minutes, Cas was hooked. They sat in Cas' living room watching reruns for an hour and a half, before Jean called out that dinner was ready.

They ate together in the living room, all watching Dr Sexy MD. Even Jean was interested by the end.

Once they had finished eating, they all helped Jean with the plates, washing up for her as she spoke.

"Okay boys, I'm going to visit your aunt and uncle Cas, I'll let them know you're busy so that's why you couldn't make it. I probably won't be back till late, you know what they're like when they get talking." She gave Cas and Dean both a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you both later. Love you sweeties."

"Bye Jean!"

"Bye mother."

"So, should we get back to Dr Sexy?" Dean had a huge grin plastered on his face, pride wove itself into it.

"I thought you'd never ask."

They sat watching the TV smiling. For the moment; Dean had forgotten about the afternoon with his father, Cas and Dr Sexy had managed to take his mind off of it. Cas sat with his head on Dean's shoulder while they fiddled with each other's fingers.

Slowly, Dean took Cas' hand up to his lips, and gently kissed all his fingertips. "I really do love you, you know?"

Cas smiled, "I know." He moved his hand out of Dean's and pulled his chin around to face him. "And you know what Dean?"

The smirk on Dean's face grew. "What?"

"I really love you too." Dean pulled Cas into a tender kiss.

Dean pulled his face back to stare into Cas' eyes; the icy blue almost vanished due to wide, lustful pupils. Yet Cas leant in, joining his lips once again to Dean's. This kiss was slow, but full of passion. It reminded Dean of the one they first shared at Jo's gathering. The electricity once more sent shivers through Dean's body. Dean leant into Cas and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. This time it was Cas who had his fingers softly pressing around Dean's face, feeling the suspiciously smooth skin.

Cas moved himself so he was straddling Dean's hips, moving his body slowly against the other teen. He brought his other hand to Dean's face, pulling him in further, wanting to be as close as was possible. Dean placed his hands against Castiel's hips, encouraging the motion on his own.

"Dean," Castiel managed breathlessly.

"Mhmm?" Was all Dean could manage in response.

"I've never had sex with **anybody** before."

Dean's eyes opened slowly. _Is he getting at what I think he's getting at? _"Well," Dean began, grinning. "I've never had sex with a **guy** before..."

With that, Cas pushed his lips against Dean's with more force than before, grinding against his hips harder than before. Realising where this was definitely going, he began to stand up, holding Cas against his body and carrying him up the stairs, all while managing to still kiss him.

Once they reached Cas' room, Dean set Cas on his feet and Cas immediately took control. "Dean, take off your shirt." Whilst taking off his own. Dean pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing the muscular chest that Cas was growing accustomed to. Just as the shirt had been flung over the other side of the room, Cas removed his jeans and walked over to Dean. He pushed him back onto the bed. Cas then leant down giving Dean a peck on the lips before beginning to unbutton Dean's jeans, sliding them off with surprising ease. Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, pushing them back against the bed as he once again leant on top of Dean. He leant in and gave Dean a kiss on the lips.

Just as Cas started trailing kisses along Dean's jawline, Dean spoke up. "Cas-uh, are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to feel pressured."

Cas didn't answer, he only nibbled on his neck in reply, earning a small moan to escape Dean's lips. And Dean didn't question him again.

When Jean returned home, it was well past midnight and both boys were fast asleep in Cas' bed. She smiled at them, "my two little angels. Sleep tight."

Dean had his head resting on Cas' chest, and Cas was nuzzled into Dean's hair. Dean didn't need to worry about fitting into Cas' pyjamas or bringing his own, because by the end of their night, he didn't need them.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for all your continued support in your reviews, I appreciate them a lot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**_

**Okay this is a kinda long eventful chapter; I hope it's not too action packed and that you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hey, Cas?" Dean spoke as they were dressing themselves for school that morning.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking that, as I told my dad then maybe we could just you know, tell everyone." Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"We have Dean, all of our friends know?" Dean chuckled; _kid doesn't get what I mean._

"No, I meant **everyone.**" Cas stared intently into his eyes, before realisation dawned on him.

"Oh, you mean... you mean everyone."

Dean nodded, yet Castiel looked visibly frightened. He stood up, walked over and pulled him into an embrace. Cas buried his face into his chest, wrapping his arms around Dean tightly, as if for comfort and protection.

Dean gently pressed his lips to the top of Cas' head. "It's okay; if you're uncomfortable with people knowing then we don't have to."

Cas' voice was slightly muffled from being pressed to Dean's shirt. "I know. I want people to know, I don't want to have to hide at school anymore. I want to be able to walk down the corridor and hold your hand without being afraid. But I am afraid Dean; people at our school don't just deal with shit like this verbally."

"Oh Cas." He pulled him tighter against himself. "I swear to you, **nobody** will hurt you, not on my watch."

"I know. Well, I think we should tell people too."

"Only if you're ready." Cas looked up at Dean and pressed a slight kiss against his lips, before pulling away.

After the events of the night before, all thoughts of his father's reaction had gone from his head. He didn't need to think about it, as long as he was with Cas.

Dean drove himself and Cas to school, he'd already checked with Sam who said he'd get a ride from a friend. "So Cas, you sure you wanna do this?" Cas nodded in response, and just before they got out of the car, they shared a kiss.

They made their way out of the Impala, and Dean took a deep breath. "Let's show 'em then." And he grabbed Castiel's hand, intertwining their fingers.

He could feel Cas practically shaking at his side and was grateful he was holding onto him. Cas fainting wouldn't exactly be the best start to the day.

As they walked down to the corridor, people stared but no one had said anything. Yet. _Don't get your hopes up; you haven't seen the worst of them. It's still early._

At break time, Dean and Cas met with their friends in the school yard. They sat outside as it was sunny, an accurate representation of their moods after last night. They walked up to their group and sat on the ground with them, holding hands.

When their friends noticed they looked surprised, and seemed genuinely worried.

Becky spoke first once she had realised, "Erm hey guys!"

"Hey Becky, hey guys."

"Hello Becky."

Jo spoke, worry thick in her voice. "So er, you decided to let everyone know?" She smiled, gesturing to their hands.

"Yeah, I told my dad yesterday, and well I thought we might as well let everyone know."

"That's er, brave. How did it go with your dad?" Lisa asked.

"Erm, not well." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Let's leave it at that."

The rest of them still looked concerned yet nodded. The conversation soon moved to other topics and left them to each other.

"Thanks again for being there for me last night, can't have been easy with my dad going off like that. If I were you, I woulda bolted from the word go."

Cas softly shook his head. "No you wouldn't, you would have done the same thing I did. You would have stayed there and supported me, maybe even thrown a couple punches." Dean's smile widened. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else Dean."

_Fuck, he's so adorable. If you're letting people know, you might as well go all out Winchester, don't half-ass this. _With that thought, Dean leant in and kissed Castiel gently on the lips. Cas seemed startled, but eventually leant into it. They both smiled into the kiss before pulling away. The group didn't seem to notice, or mind. Yet as Dean pulled back he caught eyes with someone who he was not aware was out in the yard. He caught eyes with someone who he wished he could have avoided till the end of his life.

_Crowley, fuck. Well, you definitely didn't half-ass it._ "Hey Cas, erm, so well, I think Crowley knows." Castiel's eyes immediately flooded with sheer terror.

"Wh-what? How do you know?"

"He erm, may or may not have just seen us." Dean gulped.

"Oh shit."

"No, you know what. Crowley isn't gonna do anything to either of us." Yet the look Crowley had given Dean told him otherwise. As Crowley turned away from the boys, he said something to his friends who all looked towards where they were sat, and then got up and walked off.

_Don't panic, you can handle yourself, you can protect Cas._

Cas was tense for the rest of the break time. And he got up five minutes before the end saying he needed to reserve his seat. Yet Dean knew he was afraid, he didn't want to bump into anyone from Crowley's group of sadistic friends.

Dean offered to come with him, but he just shook his head and bolted. _Stop worrying, he can take care of himself._

By the time it was lunchtime, Dean was all but dripping with sweat. He ignored his thoughts and was worrying about Cas, worrying if Crowley would confront him. Worrying about everything.

Dean made his way to the cafeteria but it was early, so nobody in his group was there yet.

As people started turning up, first Kevin, then Charlie, and Lisa and so on. Eventually everyone was there but Cas. Dean was practically oblivious to everyone in the hall as he stared at the door, waiting for it to open and blue eyes to pierce through him. Yet it didn't happen.

Thirty minutes into lunch and there was still no sign of Cas. The group could tell how worried Dean was, he wasn't exactly subtle. "Don't worry Dean, he's probably just caught up talking to a teacher or something, you know what he's like." Jo's words meant nothing to him, although she was probably right, he still couldn't believe her.

"I'm gonna go try and find him, I think he had calculus last period, I'll look for him there." Without waiting for a response, Dean got up and made his way out of the cafeteria, moving faster than he ever had before.

When Dean got to the math department, it was essentially empty. Dean's worries started to subside once he got to the hallway of Cas' class. This meant Jo was most likely right; Cas had gotten caught up discussing something with his teacher.

He walked up to Cas' calculus room, and sighed when he heard voices. He opened the door, "Hey, Cas we–" He stopped speaking when he looked up.

The voices he heard were those of Alastair and Crowley himself. The blood inside Dean boiled when he saw Cas leant against the back corner of the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh we were just teaching Castiel here a little lesson." It was Alastair who spoke.

"The only ones who need to teach a lesson here are the fucking teachers." Dean moved forward as he spoke and almost puked once he saw the bruise forming along the bridge of Cas' nose, and along his cheekbone. He also noticed his split lip.

His hands formed fists, "What the fuck have you done to him."

Crowley pinned Castiel against the wall as Dean moved forward, and Alastair moved towards Dean.

"Well well well, didn't anybody ever tell you homosexuality is a sin? Your god," Alastair paused and pointed upwards, "up there, doesn't appreciate this kinda thing. And well, we decided to enforce it for him, considering you didn't get the memo." Alastair moved closer towards Dean, whose face was red with overwhelming rage. _Come on keep it together, don't punch the little shitbag. All you need to do is get Cas outta there._

"Leviticus 20:13", Alastair spoke sickeningly slow, pausing after every word. "If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination. They shall surely be put to death; their **blood** shall be upon them." Alastair smirked at Crowley, who chuckled in return. "You. Are. Both. **Abominations.**"

With that, Dean couldn't take it any longer; the sight of Cas whimpering against the wall was too much for Dean, _fuck it. _Dean curled his hand into a fist, striking at Alastair's cheek. Alastair punched him back but not hard enough. Dean threw another punch, yet this time he punched upwards causing him to fall back. Once he hit the ground, Dean leant down and threw another punch to his cheek, before kicking him in the stomach.

Alastair stopped trying to fight back and lay there, so Dean turned his attention to Crowley and Cas – who was now wide eyed with fear.

The laugh that came from Crowley was ruthless. "Oh, you really think you're gonna stop me like that?"

"Well, you may not be as easy as Alastair, but I've stopped worse with a lot less."

"Really Dean?" His snarl was vicious, and he stared right into Dean's eyes, with a fury from the pits of hell. Dean was so intent on sizing Crowley up, working out where to strike to get the best effect when he only realised before it was too late. Crowley raised his fist, yet he knew where to hit to cause Dean the most pain. He hit Cas across the cheek and nose once again, making Cas scream in agony. The blood started trickling and Dean didn't care anymore. He'd hit wherever he could if it meant getting him away from Cas.

He pounded his fist into Crowley's jaw, but the smirk still remained as if it was carved into his face. Crowley wasted no time in hitting Dean back, careful to place punches in the same place that he had hit before. The anger Dean felt inside him was something he had only felt once before. Once when Sam told Dean he was getting bullied, after the next day at school, well, Sam wasn't getting bullied anymore. So he displaced the anger into Crowley's face; Dean made multiple strikes, all to different parts of his face. Crowley started to release Castiel from his grip, and attempted to hit Dean back, yet the swelling had reduced his vision. Dean gained all the power he could, and pushed Crowley into the wall.

"You make me sick." Dean spat the words out. "We're not the abominations for being in love. You're the abominations for being narrow minded, vicious **bullies**. Don't preach to me something you believe based on faith. When you got some cold hard evidence, then you can fucking come to me." Dean's face grew closer and the anger built up with each word. "Now I swear to you, that the next time I see you harassing my boyfriend, this will seem like a picnic in the park."

Crowley did nothing but stare, and Dean decided to give him his own response. He took his fist and jammed it into Crowley's nose, banging his head against the wall, effectively forcing a nod out of him. "Get the fuck out of here."

Crowley made no eye contact with Dean as he was released from his grip; he bent over and helped Alastair to his feet, before dragging the bleeding boy out of the room.

Once they had left, Dean immediately moved over to Cas. He delicately moved his hands to Cas' face, inspecting it for bruises and cuts.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No Dean, I'm fine. Do you think you'll get in trouble for what you just did? It's not like they're gonna drop this."

"I don't care if I do; I'll tell anyone who asks the truth. They were being homophobic bastards." Cas smiled.

"Thank you Dean, I appreciate what you did. Are you okay though? They both got a few good punches in."

"No I'm fine, I don't feel anything. It's not the first fight I've been in." Dean leant in and wrapped his arms around Castiel. "I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and they did. I'm so sorry; I swear to you, to God, to anyone, I will **never **let that happen again."

"Thank you Dean. I love you so much." Cas pressed his lips against Dean's before he winced away in pain. When he looked, some of his blood had transferred to Dean's pink lips. He smiled before wiping it away.

"I love you Cas." Dean grinned before taking hold of Cas' hand again. "Come on, I'm sure the rest of the group are wondering where we got to." He looked at Cas' face again, "we should probably get cleaned up a bit in the toilets first."

Cas chuckled. "I think that would be wise."

Once they returned to the group in the cafeteria, they immediately noticed the bruises on their faces.

"Oh my god! Are you both okay? What the fuck happened?" Jo sounded struck with terror.

"Well, Crowley and Alastair decided to teach us a little lesson, but I think I taught them a better one." He smiled with pride at what he had done. "We won't need to worry about them, at least not for now."

They all still looked concerned, "well, as long as you're both okay."

"We are, Dean showed them what would happen if they try it again. And he gets really scary when he's mad." The group laughed. They told the others what had happened until it was the end of lunch.

They avoided teachers for the rest of the day, hiding the bruises as best they could. Dean could tell Cas was still shaken up, but his constant reassurance prevented him from having a break down.

By the end of the day they were confident that they were going to be okay, at least for a little while.

"Cas, you'll be okay going home won't you?"

"Yes thank you Dean, I'll be fine."

"Okay, well, ring me if anything happens and I'll be straight there. See you later."

"Good-bye." With one last peck on the lips they parted ways; Dean made his way over across the parking lot to the Impala. But he stopped once he saw who was standing there.

"Dad? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What have I told you, mind your fucking language, I wanted to talk to you on your way home, I didn't know if you'd definitely come home so this was my last option."

"There's nothing to talk about, and we're not saying anything in front of Sammy."

"He's my business, **I'm** his dad Dean. Anyway, I've already spoke to him and he's gonna get a ride home from a friend again."

"There's **nothing** to talk about. If you wanna talk just save it. I'm gonna go to Cas'."

"Get in the car Dean." Dean knew that if he didn't, John would make a scene right there and then, so he had learned to listen and to obey.

Once they got in, Dean began to pull out of the car park, and that's when John started talking.

"Dean, I don't care what you think you're feeling. You're not going to see Cas anymore."

"You're not the one who can decide that for me. It's my life and I'll love who I want."

John sighed, "give it a fucking rest boy. You're not in **love** with that kid." His words came out as harsh as Alastair's had earlier.

"**You** don't know what I'm feeling; **you** don't know who I'm in love with. **I'm** the one who knows. You can either accept **all** of me, and who I love, or don't even bother at all."

"Dean just fucking stop this already." John's voice was starting to become angrier, getting louder as he spoke. "This is just a dumb fucking phase, don't act as if you know everything, you're a fucking teenager!"

"I'm not fucking saying I know everything. All I'm saying I know is that this isn't a phase and that I fucking love him!" Dean was now full of anger; he was looking at John for an answer, when John noticed something.

"What happened to your face, boy?"

"Oh erm, got into a fight at school, the other kids came off a lot worse."

"Why were you fighting?" John asked, but Dean knew that he already knew the answer.

Dean only needed to reply with one word, he breathed out. "Castiel."

"You're a fucking idiot you know that?!" John was shouting by now. "Now the whole school probably knows I've got a fucking faggot for a son. This isn't a joke anymore Dean, you're hurting people cos of some stupid phase. Grow up and snap ou– DEAN!" Dean wasn't looking where he was driving. He was staring at his father shouting at him, tears trickling down his bruised face, when Dean missed the dead end sign, he should have turned a corner, but the fight preoccupied him. Dean frantically swerved trying to miss hitting it, when he drove straight into the tree.

The last thing Dean thought of before slipping under was the sapphire stare from Castiel that he had fallen in love with.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I know there's a lot to take in but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Wow, I can't believe that this has reached almost 100 reviews. That honestly means so much to me and really motivates me to keep writing, so thank you! This is for all of you who have continually supported it, you're all awesome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**_

**Sorry that a lot of you seemed angry after the crash, I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys! Hope you enjoy.**

When Dean gained consciousness, he felt a sharp pain slice through his skull. He rubbed his eyes; the scene around him brought the memories flooding back.

Glass was shattered around where he was sitting and when he turned, he saw his father's face covered in shards, bleeding heavily and unconscious.

"Dad!" The panic in his voice was thick. "Dad? Wake up!" He gave John a small push to try and waken him, yet nothing happened. He quickly felt his pulse, feeling a faint beat against his fingers he began to look himself over to assess his injuries, and apart from a banging headache and a few small cuts, he was sure he was fine.

Yet John was out cold, he had a large gash on his forehead and other small cuts filling all visible skin. Then Dean noticed it. A large shard of glass sticking out of his father's stomach, blood spilling from the wound.

_Oh shit oh shit. _He immediately felt around for his cell, eventually finding it in his back pocket.

He hastily dialled in 911. "Hello operator, how may I direct your call?"

"_Hi yes I erm, I need an ambulance."_

"_I'll just put you through."_

"_Hello, what is your emergency?"_

"_My dad and I have just had a crash. Erm, I'm fine but my dad, he's got a massive cut on his forehead and some big-ass piece of glass sticking out of his stomach."_

"_Okay, what is your location?" _

_"Erm, near the dead end sign near the end of Mulberry Road I think. Please come quick, I just woke up I don't know how long we've been here."_

"_An ambulance is on its way now. What is your name, son?"_

"_Dean."_

"_Hello Dean, I'm going to need you to feel for your dad's pulse."_

"_Already done it, I can feel it but it's faint."_

"_Okay that's great, is he awake?"_

"_No he's unconscious."_

"_Have you tried to wake him up?"_

"_Yeah but he's not responding, should I try and get the glass out of his stomach, it looks pretty serious."_

"_No, definitely not, it would only make the wound worse, for now I'm going to have to ask you to just sit and wait till the ambulance arrives. They'll be able to help you and your father."_

"_Okay thanks, bye."_

"_Good bye, and good luck."_

Dean hung up and immediately dialled Sam's number.

Sam didn't pick up straight away and he got restless after only a few rings.

"_Dean, are you okay? Where the hell are you?"_

"_Me and dad were fighting and we crashed."_ Dean shuddered, thinking about the damage to his beloved baby. _"I'm fine but dads out. An ambulance is coming."_

"_Oh my god. Oh shit, are you sure that you're alright?"_

"_Yeah, I just got a fucking awful headache. Ring Bobby to come pick you up and meet us at the hospital."_

"_Okay, love you Dean, see you there."_

"_I love you too Sammy, bye."_

Dean sat and waited for the ambulance, which arrived in a matter of minutes.

The paramedics immediately attended to his father yet still insisted on checking his own wounds. On the way to the hospital they declared that he was concussed, yet the adrenaline may have overpowered it, so he would feel the effects shortly. And Dean did feel the effects. By the time they reached the hospital Dean had thrown up twice and his headache had got considerably worse.

Once inside the hospital Dean refused a bed and was waiting in the hall for them to reach a verdict on his father's situation. Yet Sam and Bobby reached Dean before the doctors did.

"Dean!" He immediately jumped up upon hearing Sam's voice calling his name. His brother ran and crashed into his arms. Dean leant into Sam; the feel of his brother's freakishly strong arms comforted him. Yet he knew he needed the one thing that would be able to comfort him the most.

"Have they told you anything about your dad, boy?" Bobby's voice was thick with worry for his best friend, even though he sometimes didn't deserve it.

"No, they're sorting him out now, or trying to, I dunno." Dean shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Okay son, well we're all here, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Sam clung onto him; Dean wasn't the only one needing comforting. Sam and John had definitely had their differences, he didn't put up with any shit from John like Dean did, yet right now, they were all worried for John's health.

"I'm gonna go ring Cas, I want him to be here with me." Then Dean had a second thought, "if you-er, if you don't mind."

"No Dean it's find I understand."

Bobby appeared confused, Dean had forgotten that Bobby didn't know about Cas, or Dean's new found sexuality.

Dean walked down the hospital ward, finding a quiet place to ring Cas as Bobby questioned Sam. "Who's Cas? Wouldn't Dean want Lisa to be here? What happened to that girl, I thought she was a keeper." Bobby sighed.

Sam took a deep breath deciding to fill him on all the facts he missed, well except for one. "Erm, so Dean and Lisa aren't dating anymore, she's pregnant and Adam – you know our half brother? Well he's the father and Cas is Dean's-er- friend." _I'll let Dean tell Bobby when he's ready, not my place to say._ _Also it'll gonna be good seeing Bobby's reaction._

"Damn, that girl messed up. And boy, jeez poor Dean. Well it'll be good to meet one of Dean's friends." Sam smirked; Bobby was in for a shock.

"_Cas?" _Dean's voice had already started to break.

"_Dean?! What is it?"_ His voice laced with fear.

He shuffled awkwardly on the spot. "_Erm me and my dad were fighting and I crashed the Impala, I'm fine but my dad's messed up pretty badly so we're at the hospital. I'd really like it if you could be here with me right now."_

"_Of course Dean, anything. I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

"_Thank you Cas. I appreciate it."_

"_It's no problem Dean. I'll see you soon."_

Cas hung up abruptly. "_See you."_ Dean said to himself.

He returned to Sam and Bobby who were waiting patiently, which is what Dean decided to do until Cas arrived. Bobby bit his tongue, stopping himself from mentioning Lisa or Adam; it wasn't what Dean needed to talk about right now.

Yet after half an hour, there was still no sign of Cas and Dean began to become concerned and restless. He started to reach for his cell when a breathless Cas came running down the hallway.

Dean shot up from where he was sitting and ran to him. "Cas, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Dean, I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected, there was a lot of traffic." Cas pulled Dean into the embrace, running his fingers through his hair. Then pulled back to inspect his boyfriend. "Are you sure **you're** okay though? What injuries do you have?"

"I'm fine, they said I have a concussion but I'll live through the headache and the throwing up has decided to take a vacation." Dean smiled, calmer now that Cas was here.

Dean leant in and gave Cas a slight kiss before grabbing his hand and walking to where Bobby was watching them intently; his jaw hung to the ground in shock.

Dean took a deep breath, before speaking. "Bobby, this is Castiel."

Bobby didn't respond at first. He just stared at the two, standing hand in hand, in bewilderment. Yet after Sam cleared his throat he came back to his senses.

"Hello, nice to meet you Castiel. Sorry, I was just caught a little bit off guard there."

"It's fine, do not apologise Mr Singer, I understand. It's nice to meet you too." Cas stuck out his spare hand for Bobby to shake.

He grasped the boy's hand firmly, and spoke. "Call me Bobby." Cas smiled in return.

Cas then turned to Dean. "What do you know of your father's condition?"

"We don't know yet, they're gonna come and tell us soon probably, we just gotta wait till then. Will your mom mind? You can leave whenever you want dude."

"She won't mind at all, I'm here for you Dean, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam and Bobby saw they were now having their own conversation and decided not to pry.

Bobby smacked Sam playfully on his arm. "Woulda been nice to have some warning ya idjit."

"Well, it wasn't my place to say. Plus, the look on your face was priceless."

"Fair enough." And that was the end of it. Bobby was accepting of Dean's choices straight away, Bobby thought and knew that whatever and whoever made Dean happy, was none of his damn business.

After an hour of waiting, the doctor finally came out with news. "Well, he's going to be fine. He's lost a lot of blood and the wound had punctured into his abdomen, but we were able to prevent any permanent or severe damage. We will need him to stay here for a couple of days as he also suffered a concussion, but he's going to be okay." All the men sighed in relief.

Dean hadn't lost his father, and although he didn't deserve Dean's time, Dean wanted to try and work this out. Almost losing him helped put things into perspective, and maybe his near death experience had changed John's views too.

"Can we go and see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not yet, he's sleeping at the moment, he's on strong pain meds. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." The doctor smiled and then walked off.

"Okay you idjits can stay at mine tonight; I'm not having you on your own after today. Cas you're welcome to stay too." He had quickly picked up on the nickname.

"Thanks Bobby." The boys muttered simultaneously, they were grateful that they had Bobby to look up to.

Cas smiled, yet he looked regretful. "Thank you Mr Si– Bobby, but I wouldn't want to impose." Dean's grip tightened on Castiel's hand, he really did not want to have to sleep alone tonight.

"That's alright, it seems as if Dean here would tear me a new one if you didn't, I'd like for you to stay boy."

"Thank you Bobby, I appreciate that."

Once back at Bobby's house, they all immediately went to their rooms to sleep, Bobby didn't mind Dean and Cas sharing a bed, he really was okay with the whole thing; it didn't even seem to faze him past the inital surprise.

They pulled off their jeans and t-shirts, leaving them in their boxers as they had no change of clothes. Cas had rung his mom explaining the situation on the way to Bobby's and she had been unsurprisingly accepting of it all.

They crept into the bed and Cas pulled Dean to lie against his chest. He ran his fingers through Dean's sandy blond hair, they didn't talk. Being in each other's company was comfort enough.

This time when Dean slipped under, he didn't need to think of the cerulean eyes that he fell in love with, because they were staring right at him.

**I apologise if any of the characters seemed a little OOC in this chapter, especially Bobby. I know it's an AU yet I still try and keep the characters similar to how they are on the show; nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ah I hit 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! I love reading them and I appreciate every single one of them! So thank you! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**_

**This is a kinda short chapter but I didn't want to bulk it out with pointless stuff, so short and sweet.. hopefully. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad?" Dean stood by the hospital bed, staring at the broken man lying in it.

John's voice was solemn. "Dean."

"How you feeling?" Was all he could manage. _Oh great, how the fuck do you think he's feeling._

John's lips curved into a slight smile. "Well, I've been better, how's the Impala?"

Dean thought about it getting towed to Bobby's repair shop. "It's been better."

"And you? Heard you got a concussion."

"Nothing I couldn't handle, I got your ass here didn't I?"

"Yeah thanks, should be coming home tomorrow they said. Thank fuck, its shit in this hospital."

_Well he's back to normal. _"That's good; we're staying at Bobby's till you get back."

"And by 'we' you mean..." Although John already knew what Dean meant.

Dean stumbled over his words, fearful for what the reaction after them might be. He gulped. "Me, Sam and er, Cas."

John shook his head. "And Bobby's **okay** with that?" He spat the words viciously to Dean.

Dean couldn't respond, he only nodded.

"For fucks sake, when are you gonna learn? Wasn't the crash enough?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? The only the thing the crash taught us was not to have a pointless fucking argument while driving. Anything you say is not gonna make me stop loving Cas, when are **you** gonna learn that?"

"No Dean, what it taught us was that you going through this 'pointless fucking' stage threatened both of our lives." John's heart rate started rising, as his voice grew thicker with rage and loathing.

"Okay it might have been my fault that we both almost got killed, and I gotta live with that, but it has **nothing** to do with Cas and me, I fucking love him. And he loves me, clearly more than you do." With that Dean turned around and left the hospital room, leaving John staring at the door in horror.

Dean had let a single tear run its course down his cheek, even after almost losing him John couldn't come around to the idea of Cas and him being together, and Dean now realised that he never would.

Cas and Sam both ran up to him. "Dean? What is it? Did you fight with your father?" Dean nodded.

"He still can't get over it and he never will. There's no talking him around the idea, no warming him up to it. He doesn't accept me and he never will."

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "That's not true Dean, I'm sure that with time he'll eventually come around."

"No Sammy, you didn't see the look he gave me, it was like I'm not even his son anymore."

Bobby got up and stormed to John's room; he had overheard their conversation and was furious.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at John?"

"Oh give it up Bobby, he'll grow out of it, I'm right here, I know I am."

"Do you not see what you're doing to that poor damn kid? Can you not see how upset you're making him? This isn't a phase or whatever John, he loves that boy."

John took a deep breath and paused between his words. "He. Doesn't. **Love**. Cas."

"Then you clearly don't know your own son, maybe you should be a little more open-minded with the boy, talk to him abo –"

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my own kids! Just because you didn't have any of your own."

"Oh that's fucking low! You know damn well why I didn't have any of my own kids, but after I've looked after Sam and Dean when you couldn't get your shit together to do it, I've raised them more than you have. I've **accepted **and supported them in **their **decisions rather than being a narrow minded asshole." Bobby was practically shouting at John now, not giving him a chance to reply. Then the thought struck him. "I'm taking them to my house, not just till you get out, till you pull your head out of your ass and start being a real father. Good bye John. Oh and forget about working in the shop anymore, find yourself a new job."

Bobby started to walk out, but hearing no protests from John, he turned around to see the man lying with a blank expression. _Doesn't even care enough to try and stop me, asshole._

Dean's cell hadn't stopped buzzing practically the whole day, he and Sam had remained off from school today, Dean used his concussion as an excuse, and Sam had said 'family trauma'. Cas went to school and immediately returned to Bobby's as soon as the day had ended, they'd waited for Cas before they went to the hospital.

Dean had text Jo in the morning, explaining to her what had happened, so she could explain to the rest of the group. And since homeroom, his cell was basically on constant vibrate.

Eventually he shut it off, and they sat in silence. Dean's hand was laced into Cas', refusing to let go. He had his head resting against Cas' shoulder. "Again Cas, thank you for everything. You didn't have to come back again today and you have, I didn't even have to ask and you still did. That means a lot."

Cas smiled down at him. "Any time Dean." He leant in and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, "I'm here for you and Sam. I love you."

Bobby came crashing out of John's hospital room, shocking them out of their trance.

"Okay, change of plan. You're not staying with me till your dad's home tomorrow, you're staying with me, period."

"What?! We're living with you?"

"Damn straight boys, and it's about time. I got no idea why I didn't do this a while ago."

"Thank you Bobby!" They both practically jumped on the man, towering over him. Sam, being the youngest and the tallest, almost suffocated him.

"And you Cas, you're welcome over to stay any time, no questions asked. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Bobby. That is very kind of you." Dean smiled at Cas, his green eyes bore into the awe inducing blue. He knew that his **real **father was accepting, and Dean decided that was all he needed.

* * *

**So, just a warning, the next chapter will be the last one, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**_

**Ah so, this is the final chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Can I hold him?" Dean asked staring at the little brown-eyed boy.

"Of course, Dean." Lisa lay in the hospital bed, surrounded by her closest friends.

Becky was practically squealing. "He's just so cute! Have you got a name yet?"

"Erm yeah, I was thinking about Ben?" Lisa smiled, adoration filling her face for her son.

"Aw Ben! He definitely looks like a Ben." Jo added.

Lisa lifted her arms for Dean to take him, the child fit into Dean's arms perfectly. He was sleeping and his face looked peaceful.

"He's so tiny, look at his little hands." They all laughed at how feminine Dean became around the baby.

Cas walked over and put his arm around Dean, gaining a better look at the boy.

"You look good holding him Dean." Lisa beamed.

Cas nodded and kissed Dean on the cheek. "She's right, you know?"

Dean half-bowed, manoeuvring with Ben in his arms, in mock arrogance. "I know I know, I'm a natural eh?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Kevin chirped.

"Fuck you. Oh shit, is this gonna mess him up?"

"God dammit Dean, you're ruining my kid from day one." She rolled her eyes in feigned exasperation. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Ruining? I'm gonna make this kid awesome."

As Dean and Cas got back to Bobby's, where Dean and Sam had been living for the past six months, they went straight to the living room and put on Dr Sexy MD. Since the first time Dean had made Cas watch it, he'd caught up with all 4 seasons and was now a religious watcher, along with his boyfriend.

They made a night of it every time there was a new episode.

"So Dean, what is it we want for dinner this time?"

"Well last Dr Sexy we had burgers and pie, so er, burgers and pie." Cas smiled and leant in, giving Dean a chaste kiss.

"Burgers and pie it is, I'm sure Bobby keeps that all stocked up with you in the house."

"Yeah and salad and all that healthy shit for Sammy."

"Fuck you Dean; at least I won't die from heart failure at 30!" Sam shouted from the other room.

"Shut up and eat your vegetables!" Cas grinned, listening to the way they spoke to each other, teasing yet still so affectionate, he envied them.

After the episode of Dr Sexy, they made their way up to Dean's bedroom. They knew that Bobby would be in from the shop soon so they didn't want to disturb his relaxation space with their 'teenage hormones', as he put it.

Dean sat down on his bed as Cas walked over. Dean pulled him onto his lap. "You know, I'm really fucking happy we played spin the bottle that night."

Cas smiled, "and what makes you say that?"

"The fact that you're here. And the fact that I can do this..." Dean leant in, kissing Cas delicately on his lips. The warmth of Cas' breath on his lips made Dean's spine tingle. Each time they kissed, the electricity that was present the first time they kissed was still there. Everything was there except the uncertainty. Feeling Cas' lips move against his own, he leant in to deepen the kiss, and brought his hand behind Cas' neck, pulling him in further. He recognised the taste of Cas that he had grown accustomed to. Dean brought his other hand and wrapped it around one of Cas' thighs. He hoisted his leg over and around his hips. Cas got the idea and moved his other leg to do the same. Cas darted his tongue around Dean's mouth with every movement, each time forced a small moan out of Dean. Eventually, he breathlessly pulled back, yet desperate not to break contact, placed his forehead against Cas'.

"I'm just really fucking happy."

"I love you, Dean. I don't know how you chose me over Lisa, over anybody else, but you did. And I'm grateful. I know I said I'd had a crush on you for a while, but that first time we kissed, that was when I knew I loved you. Feeling your lips against mine, and **your** hand move up to my face. Knowing that you were enjoying it too, and well since you drank every time you looked at me, and blushed like a teenage girl–" Dean smiled and playfully hit Cas on his arm. "Sorry, blushed like a very manly-man. Well, I knew I wasn't the only one who felt something. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're not the only one who's happy we kissed that night. Without it, I don't think I ever would have found anyone else, because you're the one I'm meant to be with."

Dean stared into Cas' eyes, the perfect, mazarine eyes that Dean knew so well, yet still wanted to explore every time he was fortunate enough to stare into them. "I love you dude, you know that?"

And just as Cas started to reply, Dean silenced him, crashing their lips together. The love Dean felt for Cas overwhelmed him, and Dean knew he was drowning in it. Yet this time he didn't want to be saved, because Cas was drowning with him.

* * *

**There we have it, couldn't end it on a bad note now could I?**

**Any updates from now on will just be small changes to the existing chapters, things I think that I could have written better etc haha.**

**I just want to say again thank you so much for all of your continued support in the reviews, without them I probably wouldn't have had the motivation to continue writing this, so I love you all and you're all awesome! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter or any of them. **

**Seriously, you guys are the best! I had a great time writing it so I hope you had a great time reading it!**


End file.
